The War of Realisations
by Hypa Babe
Summary: A ninja war breaks out involving Konoha. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Rock-Lee are assembled to lead a dangerous misson. with any luck our dense lovable ninja's might figure out a thing or two about their "Springtime of youth"
1. A new Journey

I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in the popular animie series in Naruto I only own this "story" and the ideas and plot within…

**I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in the popular animie series in Naruto I only own this "story" and the ideas and plot within….blah blah blah.**

As the sun rose over Konoha, the streets were quite. The people who were not in bed sleeping were getting ready for another long hard day at work. Everything was harder in Konoha these days. There was still the same general duties, running the shops, running errands. But also many of the villagers worked overtime helping fix the city from several devastating surprise attacks.

Only one man wandered the streets. Walking slowly and silently. He didn't look much… much of anything. He didn't look amazingly strong or handsome or intelligent. He looked like fun… or trouble. Luckily however the only person who seemed to notice this lone wanderer knew what he was. They knew however much he didn't look it, he was MORE than amazingly strong, he was intelligent in his own way and to her… he was the most handsome person in Konoha.

As the blond haired wanderer walked down the solitary street he sensed a presence, he stopped and looked around. He knew someone was watching him. He had felt this before. Everyday whilst walking the streets. He knew it was a friendly stare but it didn't harm after all the village had been through recently to be on guard. He decided maybe it would be better to walk with his hand in his weapons pouch… just in case.

On the other side of town an important looking woman with large breasts sat at a desk pondering. She had long blonde hair and a small blue diamond shape in the middle of her forehead. She put her face in her hands, thinking of the events over the past few days… had it really only been 3 days ago that they had signed the peace treaty with the Sound village. It had seemed at the time that their new leader was a strong ally. A man ready to lead his people into a profitable future. She had agreed to things that she didn't want to at the time. She had regretted it later.

She had allowed the Sound village to invade Konoha. Many innocent people had been killed. Many families left without homes. People with no jobs or income.

However much this woman blamed herself, this was not the case in the village. Everyone had thought the same about the treaty. This would be an important event in Konoha and maybe the best thing since the treaty with the Sand village. For Sound had some strong allies of their own, and more strong ninja to bring to aid if needed.

Nobody had expected them to invade the very next day.

When they first saw the people of the Sound they suspected nothing, after all part of the treaty agreement (the part people regretted the most) was the freedom of the sound ninja as tradesman. The freedom to come and go as they pleased to trade daily goods, but most devastatingly walk around Konoha. As it happened they came in during early morning hours. They needn't have stated their business but if asked they were here for "market trading" they dressed as ordinary villagers, said "there are fruits Konoha sell that we cant get in Sound" they went to strategic points around the village and launched a full scale attack.

The village had been left in almost ruins. It was worse than the time they had attacked under the order of Orochimaru over 6 years ago.

The woman was disturbed of her thoughts by knocking on her door. She glanced quickly at her clock. He was early… she smiled. "enter"

Through the door entered the blonde haired wanderer. He walked near the desk and grinned stupidly at her. She surveyed him closely. Yes if any man was right for the job. It was him. Oh how he had changed over the years. She remembered as a new Hokage of Konoha how he had been the one to convince her. The small Genin boy dressed in bright orange and whiskers had indeed grown into a man. He wore his usual attire of mainly orange still but with a black strip across the shoulders.

She reminisced of her comments about his new forehead protector; he had obtained whilst training for two years with her former team-mate. When she first got chance to talk to him about it. Oh how she laughed. "regulations say that the tails of your headband are too long. They will get caught up in something and inhibit proceedings of missions" he had sulked for days and refused to do it. Saying things about when he was Hokage he would change the rules on these silly restrictions and that he would show her that they were useful. Even at the time when she had known he had grown so much she didn't expect to have to eat her own words as he came back from an A rank mission with the capture tied to the tails of his forehead protector. When interrogated the captive Jounin ninja explained how the blond haired kid had managed to fight using the long tails of his headband and capture him.

The blonde boy started to look at the woman grumpily. "are you gunna tell me why im here granny-Tsunade? Or am I jus gunna stand here all day? I got outta bed early for this." the blonde boys voice brought her back from her thoughts, she gave him a stern look. She put her elbows on the desk, placed her finger tips together and surveyed him over the top of them. He was… after all… however much he had grown… still Naruto.

"you have, I believe, been briefed slightly on this mission?"

"hai" Naruto answered and stood into his more professional pose. Straight back. Hands clasped behind himself and looking straight ahead. Chin high. He looked like he was up for a line up inspection.

Tsunade sighed… if he understands the importance then this might not be so difficult, if not then at least I have my backup plan. She smiled secretively as she started to explain a little more in-depth about the mission at hand.

Not too far away a woman was still staring from behind a curtain… her hiding place. Where was Naruto off to at such an early time. If she hadn't of been getting up early to ready herself for a mission proposal she would have missed him. She wondered briefly if maybe she would be on a mission with him and he was going to the briefing now. But surly not this early. He was probably on a different mission already. She knew they would all be on missions now war had been officially declared. Finally she let go of the curtain she had been hiding behind to turn round and carry on packing for her mission. She never turned down a mission. Even if she didn't like it. This girl wasn't one to speak her mind, it was easier to go along with other peoples decisions. She had only three goals in her life, two of which she made when she was 8 years old. 10 years since she made those promises to herself and 10 years on she still couldn't achieve them fully.

to make everyone around her as happy as possible, even if it meant her being unhappy

make Naruto notice her

and when she was 13 she made her final goal

to train hard and become a strong shinobi. To make her family proud and get Naruto to notice her. To never give-up. For this was her "way of the ninja"

Maybe… if she was on this mission with Naruto he might finally notice her. She noticed another shinobi walking alone down the street, dressed in red with medium length pink hair, tied back… hmmm… then again… maybe not. She sighed and continued. Either way, in her mind seeing Naruto first thing in the morning…. This had to be a sign of a brilliant day. She smiled a small smile to herself and let her mind continue to wander as she placed a couple of books on the top of her rucksack.

"WHAT!? THAT IS SUCH A STUPID MISSION!! WHY CANT I STAY HERE AND PROTECT THE VILLAGE!?" This is what Tsunade had been afraid of. She knew he would not see the importance in this mission. But as one of her best shinobi she needed him there more than anywhere else. "YOU JUST WANT ME OUT THE WAY! I AM NO WAY GOING OUT THERE ALONE TO CAMP WHEN EVERYONE HERE GETS ALL THE FUN AND ACTION AND EXCITEMENT"

"Who said alone?"

Naruto took a breath and stopped, "I wont be alone? Who else?"

He looked at her, his arms crossed, trying to determine whether or not this would be worth his while.

There was another knock at the door

"Enter"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Is she here on the mission too?"

Tsunade sighed, at least her backup plan worked out ok "yes she is a medical ninja.."

Naruto stopped listening at yes and was excitedly jumping up and down "WOOHOO! A mission with me and Sakura-chan, I cant wait, Sakura-chan and me all alone in the forest…" he was rubbing his hands together with a perverted look on his face. Sakura meanwhile was gathering rage and moulding her chakra into her hand. Naruto didn't have time to protect himself for the punch over the head. He hit the floor groaning. "Sorry Sakura-chan"

Tsunade sighed once more "does this mean you are to be accepting the mission?"

Standing up again but with a lump on his head and looking kind of dazed, Naruto grinned at Sakura "HAI!"

At last Tsunade could smile. This is why she asked Naruto and Sakura to come early, she knew if all else failed Naruto would still want to go on a mission if he thought it meant him being alone with Sakura.

Naurto smiled and turned to leave "im gunna go pack, I need more Ramen for a long mission like this… I don't know how long its gunna be yet…"

"Naruto.

Please wait for the others arrival before leaving"

Naruto hit the floor again, without having to be hit… others… dam it. He'd been tricked. He looked at Tsunade who was smiling. Well at least it might not be too bad… he might be lucky enough to land some alone time with Sakura still, maybe share a cup of ramen with her…

Tsunade hated to lose medical ninja at a time like this. Especially one so talented but as she had declared when she became Hokage. She wanted one at least on each team. two for important missions.

"The others should be arriving shortly" she declared to them.

"hai"

Not too long later another shinobi entered the room. He had short black "basin" haircut. Round white eyes and thick eyebrows. He went on and on to sakura about her beauty and how it compared with the sunrise and the spring until Tsunade stopped him pointing out that he would also be on this mission with Naruto in which he declared something about the "energy" and "emotion" of "the springtime of their youths" Naruto had heard it all before and wasn't really listening he was still trying to think about the "alone" time he wanted with Sakura… maybe that was impossible now Rock Lee was here. He wouldn't let Naruto have Sakura-chan all to himself, in fact he would probably be thinking along the same lines.

The appearance of Hinata cheered the whole group up in different ways. Tsunade was glad to see her looking cheerful, she knew Hinata had a problem with depression and got upset easy when not doing things perfect. She knew the reasoning behind Hinata's cheerfulness today. This was a mission with Naruto and Tsunade had long since knew about her feelings for this boy. It had become even more apparent after one of the failed attempts to find Sasuke. Hinata had been the one to beg for the mission and even when it failed ( much to the flatulence of Naruto and disappointment of Sakura) Hinata was happy. She tried harder on her missions from there on and hardly ever failed them again.

Sakura took one look at the blue-haired beauty and smiled. She ran up to Hinata and threw her arms around her. "at least im not the only girl on this mission!" Hinata looked taken back and a little embarrassed "arigato Sakura-chan, I am looking forward to this too." Hinata and Sakura had never been the best of friends but had become very close during the past weeks as Ino had not as much time for Sakura now she was arranging her wedding to Sai. Sakura didn't want to think about it, how it happened was just weird, but at least it left Sasuke all for her. She smiled a little to herself at the thought of her Sasuke-kun.

Lee and Naruto had the exact same thought in mind. If they could get the other to go off with Hinata for a while. They would be left with Sakura for themselves.

Sakura smiled at Hinata in an "all-knowing" way. It had only been a few days ago when Hinata had confessed her feelings for Naruto to Sakura, she wasn't entirely sure she trusted her yet however Sakura had known anyway… how many people knew? did Naruto know? And what did Sakura mean when she said she would help? Hinata looked at Sakura panic stricken for a brief moment. She had promised not to tell anyone including Naruto. At least that was something. But Sakura had said something that day. Something Hinata couldn't get out of her head.

FLASH BACK

"if Naruto hasn't noticed yet, I don't think he will. I mean he is really dense…" "but.." Hinata had argued "is that not one of his good points?" Sakura had given her a sceptical look and carried on "Hinata, your 18 years old, heading on for 19. you need to take control of your life. Making me promise not to tell Naruto how you feel. Its very school like and frankly childish. At least if you tell him he can respond but until you tell him you wont be able to get on with your life."

END OF FLASH BACK

Hinata had taken these words to heart. Maybe during this mission she could tell him but first she would ask him "that" question. The question Sakura had told her to ask. For some reason she thought it would help… "KIBA-KUN?"

"oh – ohayo Hinata-chan" "WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto and Kiba looked daggers at each other. Sakura smiled, since Kiba was one of the last people to battle Naruto before Sasuke left he seemed to have taken Sasuke's place as Naruto's "friendly Konoha" rival, it also didn't help that Kiba and Naruto had very similar personalities and therefore clashed with one another.

"Now everyone is assembled I will tell you your mission" at Tsunade's word order struck. All 5 Konoha ninjas struck their line-up poses.

Tsunade looked at the once academy students. How far they had come, she had not known them until they had been Genin but it was enough. "as you know. Konoha is at war. We need a strong defence at strategic points around Konoha. You will be based at the South of Konoha. Although this is the opposite of where Sound lies we have inside information that they may be scaling a full attack from this side. A surprise attack. I will give you all the information you need. Co-ordinates and information on sound shinobi, their attack styles and special abilities. I suggest you study them carefully in any spare time you have as you can hardly look at them whilst fighting. We do not know how long your suspected stay will be. We will call on you if you are needed back. You also have communication methods if you need back up. Do you all understand?"

"HAI!"

"so with that. Kiba, Hinata, Rock-Lee, Sakura, Naruto. Do you accept this mission?"

"HAI!"


	2. A walk to remember

"RIGHT LETS GO" Naruto holds his hand in the air and starts walking, looks behind to see everyone still standing there

"RIGHT LETS GO" Naruto held his fist in the air and started walking, he walked about 10 feet before turning to talk to Sakura and realised everyone was still standing at the meeting place. Kiba relaxed, his hands in his pockets and the now huge Akamaru sitting by his side. Sakura looking ashamed and embarrassed by Naruto's behaviour, Hinata on tip toes unsure whether she should follow, and Rock lee looking at Naruto in admiration, tears forming in his eyes. "Kiba Has been made leader…" Sakura pointed at Kiba and Kiba smirked. "do not doubt our companion, he is but full of the energy of the springtime of youth." Naruto sulked back and stood at the back of the crowd.

Kiba gloated at him and turned to face the rest of the group "is everybody ready? Hinata, do you have everything? Remember we do not know when we will next be in Konoha to get supplies needed. We cannot guarantee people being able to deliver goods as frequently as we need them so it is good to have a decent supply ready in-case." "hai" "good well done Hinata you are to be in charge of food rations and cooking duties, Sakura do you have all the medical supplies? You are to be in charge of any medical duties, Hinata is good in basic first aid and has her own medicinal herbs she will carry with her at all times. If need be Hinata can be ordered by you to take care of minor injuries." "hai"

Kiba looked at Naruto, he considered asking everyone individually what they have and what they need as a check list, just to annoy Naruto. He thought better of it, after all Tsunade did just tell them the importance of this mission, the sooner they got out there the better. "ok lets head out" he said almost grudgingly.

Kiba lead the way throughout most of the journey. Hinata was more than capable of doing this but thought better to leave it to Kiba. In any case Sakura wanted her attention. With Sakura busy talking to Hinata, Naruto decided to talk to Lee. Lee and Naruto talked fight and defensive strategy. They talked about training tactics and training schedules they wanted to do. In fact Naruto almost forgot about the girls until they burst out into a violent fit of giggles.

It was the first time Naruto had ever seen Hinata laugh. As he turned round he instinctively was going to interrogate Sakura about what they had been laughing at. Maybe him? Instead he found himself staring into pale eyes accented by a small pink smear beneath them on her cheeks where she had been blushing. She still hid beneath her baggy hoodie and her long dark hair, Naruto never did know why, maybe he would ask her. She looked pretty as she smiled, her smile made her cheeks slightly pink and warmed her eyes, he had always seen Hinata as timid and weird but her blushing always made her small and cute with it. He gave himself a mental shake, which became a real shake of his head as if to hope to clear it of thought more. He pointed at Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura-chan are you laughing at me?" Sakura stopped laughing at once, she turned on Naruto with angry eyes. Sakura and Naruto had a long argument of what was and what wasn't to do with him. Hinata would occasionally try and interrupt but Sakura was on full flow and wouldn't hear any of it. The argument didn't end until Sakura had finally had enough of the blond idiot and hit him violently.

"N-Naruto-kun are you ok?" "huggh yeh arigato Hinata-chan" Hinata helped Naruto to his feet. She held out her hand for Naruto to grab. As their hands met both stopped and looked into each others eyes. It was a split second which could have lasted a lifetime. Thoughts entered their heads at such an amazing speed that it was surprising they remembered what they were doing.

As Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand he felt that moment rising inside of him, just like before when he had realised Hinata's smile, this time it was her touch. Her hand was soft and warm compared to his. He felt like it was a skin a mother should have that when her child sat next to her and she smoothed his hair he would feel completely comforted by her softness and smoothness and warmth. He felt a strong urge to nuzzle against her hand, to put it to his face and feel its softness as a child would do to a small soft rabbit.

As Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand she felt the colour rising in her cheeks, she had to remind herself to take long steady breaths or she would faint. She looked into his eyes, deep blue like water on the lakes in the dead of night. Most would describe it as a hot summers day on the lake but Hinata with her bykukun knew better, she knew the real colours of the forest at night. More beautiful then the day, without the pollution of noise, the forest was peaceful and crisp and fresh, it was vibrant. This is what his eyes reminded her of. And his touch, cool and firm, but surprisingly soft considering the amount of training he took to.

The moment was over Hinata's flushed face looked up into Naruto's as he stood inches away from her. His face serious for a second and then he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and smiled at Hinata. "Arigato Hinata-chan," his face dropped and he whispered in her ear "Sakura can be so mean sometimes." Hinata giggled slightly. Naruto smiled shook his head and started walking. Sakura grabbed Hinata by the elbow and pushed her into walking too, she felt if she didn't Hinata would stand there all day, frozen to the spot in delight. They soon over took Naruto, Sakura with her nose in the air and Hinata slightly blushing and slightly smiling, with her free hand up at her mouth. It gave Naruto a weird feeling he wanted to ignore for a while yet.

The journey consisted then of Lee talking to Kiba about the same tactics he and Naruto had discussed, Hinata and Sakura whispered and giggled a lot and Naruto fell behind. By himself he could think of things that had happened so far that day. He usually hated silence and being on his own but it did at least give him sometime to think.

His thoughts were complex to himself. He didn't know what to think.

FLASH BACK

He started to walk out of the door to Tsunades office, "Kiba will be leader of this mission as he knows the forest best." Kiba smirked at Naruto. "and Naruto can you stay a little longer I need to brief you quickly on something else. The rest of you are dismissed." Kiba looked a little taken back. As leader he was surly meant to briefed on everything. However he was not on to argue with the Hokage so left. Naruto had then stood in front of Tsunade alone and serious. "Naruto. After your mission you will remember three years ago when you rushed to sasukes aid after hearin he had finally achieved killing his own brother Itatchi. We have recently been informed that Sasuke intends to come back here soon. He is apparently wanting a battle with you Naruto. He has heard of the progress you have made and thinks you a worthy opponent. I am warning you because Sasuke's scent has been leading a path of destruction and violence. He is strong and while Kakashi thinks that with your inner powers you would indeed be able to win… you must be warned…. You know of course that Sasuke killed his own brother Itatchi when you were all still only 15. its been 3 years and while you have grown in training so has he. He will know where you are and will seek you out. Be warned Naruto the Atasuki was killed mostly by Sasuke, yes I know you killed half of them too but remember Sasuke will want to fight…. Whether to the death or near death… we still don't know his intentions to settle down here or maybe …. Well he has deserted Konoha once and proven he can kill, we do not know his intentions towards the village." Naruto found all this information hard to take in at once. At last Sasuke had marked him as an equal. He would show Sasuke he was better. Only one thing bothered him. "Granny-Tsunade," he said it affectionately as to make her soften to the old nickname and not fly off the handles, it worked. "you don't think he would join with the sound army do you?" Tsunade sighed, this was her worst fear however… "based on the information we cannot rule this out, however, Sasuke is not in the Sound villages good books after all he did kill their last dictator, but we cannot guarantee he wouldn't be a second threat… or the sound village could just make him their new dictator and over throw the one at large at the moment." Naruto was getting confused. "so basically…. Sasuke is after me to fight maybe to the death. Once he has this done he is going to maybe invade Konoha with or without the sound, or he might just join us and help fight the sound?

" Tsunade shock her head and put it in her hand. She had tried her best to put it as calmly as possible and the boy has still made it blunt."

END OF FLASH BACK

"WHAT, WHAT THE HELL!? AKAMARU GET OFF!" whilst Naruto had been contemplating Sasuke he hadn't been aware of the journey, they were at the co-ordinates already and Kiba had thought to take it upon himself to give Naruto a rude awakening. Akamaru stopped peeing on Naruto's leg and ran off to Kiba with what one could only call a "smile" on his face. Naruto started shouting at Kiba, and Kiba started arguing back. The others heard words like "I am your captain" and "taking advantage of your role" and "im going to kill you" and even once "I only have these clothes on me!"

The rest of the group sighed and frowned. It would not be an easy mission if Naruto and Kiba kept battling like this.

Lee set up two tents and camp fire, one tent was for the girls and the other for the boys, this made no sense to Naruto who had been on plenty on missions before with Sakura and even Hinata, "why cant we share tents?" his response was another sharp punch in the face by Sakura who then explained "when a mission consists of more than 2 males and 2 females who have to sleep over night on a long period of time it is AS YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW! A standard procedure." Hinata smiled, activated bykukun and slowly turned on the spot checking the surroundings. Sakura finally left Naruto as a heep on the floor and checked the medical supplies and food supplies.

Naruto finally got the courage up to emerge off the floor almost everything was done. The fire was blazing and the tents were set up ready. Dusk was beginning to settle, it only seemed like a few hours ago he had been getting up really early, he might head off to bed soon. Naruto's thoughts were inturupted by Kiba's voice.

Kiba was sitting near the fire on some make-shift logs for a seats filling in some reports on the journey so far. Naruto couldn't help but grin at him as Kiba frowned over the scrolls. All Naruto had to do was a diary type report but Kiba being leader had to do a detailed report. "Report?" Kiba asked Hinata. "There is a lake not to far away in that direction." She pointed due south-east a little and Naruto vaguely remembered hearing a waterfall as they walked on their journey. "It is a fresh spring lake so it should be ok for drinking water if needed. There are plenty of natural edible provisions should the village not be able to supply us with some." "Good work Hinata, lee?" "I found a suitable place to set up the tents I have made two tents up, one for Sakura and Hinata and the other for us three"

"Very admirable lee but surly I should sleep in with Sakura and Hinata to protect them!" Naruto barely finished his sentence when Sakura hit him again and shouted at him. This lasted until Hinata broke it off "Sakura I was just thinking of your safty…" "would you like me to sort your things out in the tent Sakura?" "ah no no no Hinata it'll be ok we can do it together," she smiled sweetly at Hinata which was a contrast to the beaten up Naruto in her hands. "we can leave this moron now… ah Kiba I think Naruto should have first night duty, and you will have to find someone to work with him because im not" she walked into her tent not even looking at Naruto, nose in the air.

"well any volenters to work with Naruto? I don't fancy it." Kiba threw a dirty look at Naruto which had a small glimmer of a smile in his eyes, although he and Naruto fought a lot they were actually good friends who shared a lot of jokes together "I will do the night duty with Naruto. And if we get attacked…." Lee's sentence got knocked short by Kiba "hmmm that's a good point, if we get attacked during the night we will want our strongest combat and medics in shape. It shouldn't matter any other night but after the early start and the journey today I think… no offence Hinata but do you mind doing tonight with Naruto?"

Hinata's head was swarming. Her and Naruto do night duty? What would she say to him? What would they do? Would he fall asleep? Would she fall asleep? Would they be attacked? Maybe she could ask him… ask him that question tonight…

"Hinata?"

"mm.. ah sorry Kiba-kun of course I will tonight"

"that's ok I don't mind Hinata! Hey hey maybe you can show me how you do that chakra thing again. That was so cool…" Naruto started doing a weird robotic type dance with his arms in the air "yeh yeh go get some sleep moron otherwise you'll be tired by later." Naruto looked like he was going to retort to Kiba's order but thought better of it as Sakura emerged from the girls tent throwing him a angry look as she did. Well he was tired anyway, he slipped into the tent quietly.

"I was going to ask you to cook for us tonight Hinata but seen as your doing night duty ill cook tonight you can do tomorrow. Ok?"

"mm"

Hinata disappeared into the girls tent and Kiba started to look into the food provisions. Without too much chaos Kiba managed to rustle up a stew-like substance… not quite the way he imagined on impressing Hinata, it smelt a little off and looked a bit too thin. Luckily for him Sakura helped and Lee helped now making it edible and surprisingly tasty. Lee found a nice spot to train in a little way into the woods and Sakura sat reading what looked like the latest in medical ninja discoveries. Kiba brooded on his stew for a while until Hinata emerged from the tent a couple of hours later.

She looked in the pot over the fire and smelled it "mmm looks good, did you do this Kiba?" Kiba blushed slightly "yep. Good isn't it?" Sakura however was not quite as absorbed in her book as Kiba imagined, she looked up over it directly at Kiba. She smiled at him and went back to reading… so… if they didn't have quite the love triangle here. Sakura smiled to herself. She must be the only one here to know. Kiba likes Hinata who likes Naruto who likes… dam it… me and I like Sasuke who likes… no-one. Sakura sighed and put down her medical journal. "well I best go wake Naruto up and Kiba if you get Lee from training we can all eat dinner together before going bed.

Sakura entered the tent. Kiba went to walk away towards Lee when they heard Sakura shouting and a load cracking sound which they presumed to be some bodily part of Naruto. Kiba smiled, at least Sakura kept him in his place.

One more injury later Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto sat happily around the camp fire eating a nice meal. Luckily for Kiba Lee was so inept on telling Naruto about his training and new moves he was trying to do, he didn't mention anything about helping with the stew himself which meant Hinata was none the wiser.

Kiba wasn't looking forward to Hinata spending the entire night with Naruto on her own. Sometimes as a ninja and as a leader you just had to do things you'd rather not. What if Naruto realised how much she liked him and he liked her back? He would be out of the running completely then. Kiba sighed. Well Naruto likes Sakura for now and he'd have to count on that lasting. And the fact that Naruto is so dense he wouldn't realise Hinata liked him if she told him. He would probably just say "yeh I like you too Hinata-chan dattebyo" and think that they were good friends.

Kiba smiled to himself and snorted into his dinner a little. At least he was safe for now. He would have to do night shift with Sakura tomorrow, he had to talk to her alone. He knew she was smart. She would have figured out he liked Hinata before now, that's probably why she was smiling earlier. Kiba yawned "Im off to bed call me if you cant handle it" he smirked at Naruto and went into the tent.


	3. The Question

The rest turned in one-by-one, Sakura last who seemed to be having a whispered discussion with Hinata, Naruto kept trying to hear snippets of it

The rest turned in one-by-one, Sakura last who seemed to be having a whispered discussion with Hinata, Naruto kept trying to hear snippets of it. At one point he could have sworn he heard his name but when he got too close Sakura hit him again so he decided to keep his distance until she left.

When Sakura finally turned in for the night she left Naruto and Hinata in an awkward silence. Naruto lay down beside the fire and looked up at the stars through the trees.

He hated silence. He had grown up with too much silence in his life from having no-one to talk to. "hey look" he said stupidly pointing at the sky "if you do this…" he squinted his eyes and tilted his head to one side "those stars look like cup ramen! Im going to name it the ramen constellation" he smiled and looked at Hinata who was blushing and smiling back. He looked back at the stars she was probably blushing because she thought he was weird.

"So Hinata…" more awkward silence. Why was he finding it so hard to talk to her. He never found it difficult to talk to anyone, "I suppose I don't know much about her really" he thought to himself.

Hinata sighed. This was horrible. A night she dreamed of at home. A night with just her and Naruto but here it was and she couldn't think of anything to say. God how she hated silence. She'd grown up being taught never to speak her mind and go along with what other people wanted and being an adult now she wanted to be heard but found it so hard to break the mould… well… if any was the time…

"I hate silence…"Hinata stammered. Naruto looked up at her and sat up. "really?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "my childhood…. I was brought up to be seen and not heard. I was never allowed my own opinion. Only my fathers opinion. I knew no better and not until recently have I realised how much I long to just shout out and scream." Hinata smiled and suppressed a giggle "funny don't you think how when your an adult all you want is the opposite of your childhood?"

Naruto stared at her. He never knew Hinata felt this way he presumed she was quite because she was shy and weird and liked it that way. "I feel the same" he said and Hinata giggled "but you've always spoke your mind that's one of the reasons…" her eyes widened and she stopped mid-sentence. Naruto looked at her but shrugged and carried on

"no I mean I spent all my childhood alone so when I started doing missions I loved it, it was like having friends or a family someone to talk to. But know im spending a lot of time helping around the village or doing missions on my own. I find myself summoning Gamakichi just for company. I find myself wanting company in my little flat. But then again I suppose that's what I always wanted. A family. Mmm.. maybe Sakura will live with me one day" he smiled at Hinata and stretched his arms, but she didn't smile back, she just sighed and looked back up at the stars.

She saw a shooting star. "Hey Hinata, did you see that? A shooting star!" Hinata looked back at Naruto. "hai," she smiled sweetly. Naruto thanked god it was too dark for Hinata to see him blush, he shook his head again, damn those two years with Jiyra had made him so perverted he couldn't even look at innocent Hinata with out thinking stupid thoughts. "we should make a wish" Hinata stated and closed her eyes (" I wish") Hinata thought in her head ("just give me the strength to tell him, or at least ask him that question") Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts "I wish I didn't have to be alone." His sad face looking down at the grass between his legs, his jacket undone, one arm propped him up against the log he was sitting against the other hand wrapped around the crystal necklace he always wore. "Maybe Sakura-chan **will** come live with me?" he grinned stupidly at Hinata.

This was it. Question time. Would it really help? She had to do it. Damn it if she couldn't ask him this question she didn't deserve him anyway.

"Naruto?" "mm.. yes Hinata-chan?" "ah…erm…er..wh..why…why do you…" "what is it Hinata-chan?" Hinata breathed deeply. Steadied her voice.

"Naruto. Why do you like Sakura?"

Naruto was stunned into silence. Out of all the questions Hinata could have asked him… why this one? Did it matter why? Did he have an answer. He sat up straight again, he looked at the dark sky spangled with stars.

He tried to think of reasons. Because shes kind to me… he thought of the amount of times she had hit him… even today! No not that. Because she's beautiful!... well actually… he didn't actually find her all that attractive, at least not anymore, a lot when he was a child but again he was more attracted to her popularity, if she would accept him maybe the others would. Recently, or perhaps when training with Ero-Senin He seemed to have developed tastes for woman with larger breasts and long dark hair, this certainly wasn't Sakura. Although her hair was longer these days. (not as long as it used to be mind) It wasn't as long as he liked it and it wasn't dark enough. He wanted a girl to protect and Sakura certainly wasn't that girl anymore either. He would love a girl to like him for him, but he'd always thought he'd make Sakura like him somehow… because she felt like a sister to him? URGH! NO WAY! That would be too wrong…

Naruto shouted "URGH" and shuddered up into a ball with his head between his legs and his hands on the back of his head. Hinata was slightly concerned "don't worry Naruto-kun it was a silly question to ask you don't have to answer it" she smiled and looked away. "no Hinata-chan its not that I don't want to answer it… just… no-ones ever asked it before and now I think about it… I don't know why." He shrugged casually and sat back into a comfortable position.

So that's that, Hinata thought, no reason needed no reason given, its just love. Oh why Sakura did I have to ask that, was it to make me see sense and move on.

Naruto hesitated "ill get back to you on that Hinata" Hinata looked at him in shock, well at least that will give them something to talk about later on in the mission. To the outsider or even Sakura however insightful she was, Naruto's expression was fathomless, to Hinata however she saw a slight crease in his forehead and a sad smile on his face. She hadn't meant to confuse him.

As Naruto looked down and stared at the fire he was trying to figure out his life, whether or not he liked Sakura as a friend or a girl-friend or a sister even, the thought still made him shudder. Hinata also stared at the fire. Is this the reaction Sakura expected? Well it was a start.

"Hinata-chan?" "mm?" "can I ask you a question?"

Hinata was shocked... a question.. about her? "oh.. hai"

"do you like someone?" Hinata was stunned after over 10 years of liking Naruto he was asking her if she liked someone… was this her chance to tell him? Could she say it…"er…hai...er...Naruto the person I like is… is…"

"Hinata-chan? Why do you like the person you like?"

For Hinata this question was easy. She made it a goal almost to find a new reason why she like Naruto each day. But could she tell him… she would pretend to be talking to Neji like always… she wouldn't have to mention Naruto's name this way…

"The person I like… Naruto (she blushed having put the words together but not in a way that he would notice)… I admire also. I think they are a great person who is kind and friendly to everyone. Although the person I like does not notice me all the time. I notice him. All the things he does. I admire him for being strong and determined. For being outspoken and loud. For being handsome and not caring what other people think. The person I like has no issues with self esteem. If the person I like were in a crowd he would be the one standing out. He would be the centre of everyone's attention. The person I like never gives up on anything no matter how long it takes or how hard it is. The person I like likes me for who I am and respects me and … believes in me…but… I don't know if he feels the same way…"

Hinata looked hopefully at Naruto who just stared back at her in amazement. How could someone like someone that much? "you must really like him huh Hinata? Well, he's not the only one who likes you, for you! I like you too Hinata. I think you a great person and a great ninja. Your capable of anything you put your mind to. dattebyo" Naruto smiled at Hinata who giggled. Naruto hardly ever saw Hinata smile and laugh… she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her pale eyes almost reflected the moon and the stars. The fire light danced off her hair. Naruto realised he was staring and looked away. Thank god it was dark. At least she couldn't see him blushing again.

"so Hinata? Who is this person you like?"

Hinata stared absently at Naruto, she could feel her cheeks reddening, thank god it was dark. "huh? Hinata? You can tell me! Hinata!?" here was her chance staring her in the face. Quite literally now cause he had just leaned forward and put his face close to hers grinning stupidly at her. She closed her eyes and backed a little away. "huh, Hinata?" she knew if she didn't say anything soon he would lose interest. Is that what she wanted? No. she wanted to tell him. "the...the…person I like… is…is…Naruto, the person I like is…"

"GOD I NEED A PEE!"

Hinata fell off the log she was sitting on backwards Naruto looked up.

Kiba came out the tent yawning a little and walked off behind the tent into the trees where no one could see him. He walks back after a little while. "You don't literally have to stay around the camp all night. You can go off and train you know. You should be able to sense an enemy from about the river over there. Just try not to go any further." He casually got back into his tent and laid down. He heard Hinata make her excuses and leave for the river. He heard Naruto shuffle for a bit then head out to the training grounds lee was at previously.

God that had been close. Hinata surly would have told Naruto. He couldn't have that. He had been listening in on their conversation since he went into the tent. He pretended to need a pee to stop Hinata telling Naruto. If she had told Naruto he would surly realise what a beauty she was and kind and thoughtful. He would have no chance with her. He had to tell Hinata soon, he was sure if he could impress her she would think. "What on earth did I see in Naruto, Kiba-kun. Its you I love!" he smiled and rolled over his thoughts taking him off to sleep at last. I wonder… he thought before he finally drifted off… what Naruto does see in Sakura…?

Hinata trained most of the night on the river, the waterfall looked beautiful in the moonlight. The water was so cool and enticing. After making absolutely sure Naruto was well stuck into training she decided to strip down and just dance freely, without her baggy clothes in the way. She maintained absolute balance and water control. It was so refreshing. It was one thing to train but when she trained freely like this… this is when she invented new moves or styles to add to her techniques. After frequent training like this on lakes around Konoha during the night she had invented a style so unique and stable. So strong even her father had accepted her. He accepted maybe one day she would be the one to carry on the Hyuuga clan.

Morning soon came and the others awakened. Hinata and Naruto decided to sleep off the night shift for a while until maybe lunch. Meanwhile Kiba settled into concerns involving his captaincy over the team while he was here. He decided to draw up a sleep shift rota. Him and sakura tonight…. Just to piss Naruto off. Naruto with lee the next. Himself and Hinata the next (he could hardly wait, he was sure to impress her or at least tell her) lee and Sakura the next night, this would really piss Naruto off cause it went back to Naruto and Hinata the next night. Although he wasn't completely happy with this arrangement of Hinata being paired up with Naruto again it was worth the pissing off of Naruto NOT to pair him up with Sakura alone. It meant they got next to no time together. It was also a wish of Sakura's NOT to be placed with him.

Sakura trained herself on combat with lee most of the day and was joined by Naruto and Hinata later on. Kiba was a little disappointed but glad for the space as he was still filling in the annoying forms and scrolls and reports that came with captaincy especially on an A-rank mission like so. Sakura watched Lee and Naruto sparring for a while. She sat beneath a large Oak tree with Hinata and smiled at her. Both were tired from training so long. "well done" sakura said to Hinata. Hinata was unsure what sakura was talking about… training maybe… she looked at Sakura. That smile… it wasn't about training.

"I heard last night. Well done Hinata. Im sure you of all people would have noticed Naruto acting strangely around me today, you being one of the only people who knows what Naruto acts like normally. Job very well done." Hinata was still a little confused what had she done well. She hadn't managed to tell him she liked him. Kiba had interrupted and by the time she had a chance to say it again she had lost all courage and chickened out.

"Hinata?" "ah.. mhm.. but Sakura-chan I never told him" "no Kiba ruined that… but you asked him the "all important" question. That's what I mean well done by. You see him now." Naruto had just been kicked round the head by lee. "that was an easy manoeuvre to dodge but he got hit full pelt. Even you should know what that means stalker gal" Hinata usually told Sakura off for calling her that but she was in deep thought. Sakura was right. "something's on his mind…" "B-I-N-G-O! you have him doubting himself Hinata"

Hinata was shocked. What had sakura made her do. This was one of the reasons she loved Naruto so… because he never doubted himself. This question… it made him doubt his beliefs. But… it wasn't his dreams of Hokage or love of ramen he was doubting… it was sakura… it was whether or not he liked Sakura as a love interest. She was sure when Sakura told her to ask this question that it would only make things worse for herself. She indeed felt that Naruto would come up with 101 reasons to love Sakura and only make him want her more. But instead it seemed to be having the opposite effect. He seemed to REALLY be asking himself this question. Really looking deep down inside for an answer. _"ill get back to on that Hinata"_ at least it might give them something to talk about next time they were on duty she had thought…but maybe it would give them more than she could ever wish for.

The day went by smoothly. Sakura hit Naruto only twice today as he made comments not to her liking. Mainly about keeping the girls company in case they got scared during the night. Naruto and Kiba argued about his captaincy duties. Naruto argued and pleaded to be put on a night with Sakura and Kiba refused. Naruto didn't know why he wanted to be alone with Sakura anymore. He sat alone not talking much for long hours looking every now and then at the group.

He sighed. He didn't actually find her pretty or interesting or cool or funny. He had only begged with Kiba for two reasons. At first it was just habit then once he questioned himself for the reason to be alone with Sakura he found himself wanting to be with her only to find out the reason why he liked her. He didn't want to seem obvious in this self doubt. Before going to bed for the night he accused Kiba of wanting his OWN alone time with Sakura. But he didn't really resist in Kiba's arguing back. He just went to bed for an uneasy night but surprisingly dropped off to sleep quite quickly.

Sakura and Kiba were talking for a long time. Still chatting and laughing into the early morning. Kiba was surprised at how easy it was to get on with Sakura. Funny how Naruto didn't see it that way. "Kiba-kun?" "hai?" "why do you like Hinata?" Sakura smiled at him waiting patiently for an answer. Kiba was shocked… this question… Hinata had asked the exact same one only last night. Kiba frowned at Sakura. So it was her that had put Hinata up to that question oh well, no harm done, at least not any he had been able to sort out himself. Kiba laid back and looked at the stars which were fading quickly in the pinkish light of the clear sky

"When I was first teamed with Hinata. She was shy and weak. She lacked the self confidence to do anything on her own. I saw her develop and grow into an amazing woman. She looked after our team like we were her family. Although she was weak she still cared more for our well-being then her own. She would cook and bring the medical supplies. No matter how controlling I may have been over her she would just smile and go with what I said. Even though she could be a better leader than me she always followed me and my directions. She cared for me. For no reason. When ever I did something wrong or failed she would smile at me and tell me it was ok and to train to do better next time. No matter what she was always there for me.

Sakura smiled at Kiba and stretched her legs out in front of her. She understood how he felt. But getting across to him that he felt that way would probably not be easy. "Kiba-kun, you have a sister and mum hai?" "mmph.. I don't want to talk about them. They were NEVER there for me." Sakura smiled at him again. "Kiba. If you could change your family's personalities and make them someone better to suit you… what would they be like?" Kiba looked at Sakura strangely… what was she playing at. Oh well what could it harm. "well id make my mum more caring and my sister too. Id want them to care about me and give a dam whether I fail or pass a mission. Id want them to congratulate me when I pass or comfort me when I fail. Id want them to look at me as a leader not a kid. A strong admiral person. Id want them to…" Kiba stopped and looked at Sakura. She was smiling at him again. "I think its time for me to go to bed Kiba. The sun has risen, im sure you can manage on your own now."

Sakura went to bed and left Kiba looking shocked. Did he really see Hinata as a sister or a mother figure? Is that why he didn't like Naruto because he didn't want to see Hinata get hurt? God now he knew how Naruto must feel after being asked such a question. Naruto and Lee got up not long later. He made his excuses and went to bed.


	4. Circle of Truth

Hi sorry for the long wait I know a lot of people have faved this story and Thank you for doing so, I promise I will try and update it more often. If you have any questions (language used, some is Japanese) or suggestions or random comments please feel free to review but be kind!! I take things to heart!

Lee and Naruto trained hard till lunch time and turned in to sleep in preparation for the night shift. Hinata was on dinner duty for the first time. She busied herself cooking and tasting and adding herbs and plants from the area rather then using essential supplies. Kiba watched admiringly, thinking deeply about his conversation with Sakura who was again deeply absorbed in her medical journal, every now and then mumbling to her self "ah so des ka?" or "mmmm". Kiba soon got fed up with watching Hinata cook and contemplating his feelings for her and went to train on his own with Akamaru who he felt maybe he had ignored a little recently, for feelings and worst of all, paper work.

As Kiba walked away with Akamaru, Hinata watched, her face full of concern, still stirring the food silently until he was gone, she questioned Sakura "ah… sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up from her book "Hai?" "er… did you… did you say something to Kiba-kun last night…? He seems…uneasy today" sakura smiled slightly and nodded she went back to reading her journal and answered slowly. "me and Kiba-kun talked, I think maybe I made him realise something that may have been bothering him for a while. It may make him a bit distracted for a few days but im sure in time he will come round and be better than he has been in a long time" Hinata smiled at Sakura. She didn't know what she might have talked to Kiba about but she was more than just a physical medical ninja. She was an emotional medical ninja too. Probably because she was so open and forward about everything. She never even denied her love for Sasuke. Even to him she would openly admit it. This was a foreign idea to the timid and shy Hinata.

Naruto awoke slowly opening his eyes. He awoke from a dream. A dream he'd had a million times before a young woman dancing on a lake… stunningly beautiful, silhouetted in the moonlight. He never found that woman, but he still remembered that night vividly. Kiba, of course, still didn't believe him. If only she hadn't disappeared so quickly. He waited a little while to let his erection go down before leaving the tent, thanking God that Lee had already gone.

As he left the tent it hit him. A wonderful heavenly smell, which nearly bowled him over. Hinata looked up at him a smiled. "Naruto. your just in time." She was dishing up meals into bowls.

"Itadakimasu!" one forkful of this dish. "wow! Hinata this is good!" Naruto went on to eat his whole bowl and felt full after only two bowls. "ahh Hinata that was nearly as good as Ichiraku's ramen, you will make an excellent wife one day!" Naruto settled back and looked up at the stars with his hands behind his head, not noticing Hinata go a deep shape of crimson and almost dropping the bowl in her hands "arigato Naruto-kun" Naruto grinned stupidly at Hinata, and took a swig of his drink. He looked at Hinata concerned and sat up properly again "Hinata chan, you look red? Are you ok?" Hinata felt the redness deepen and creep even further up her cheeks "hai…i..im…fine…i..i.." Naruto passed her his drink, "Here Hinata have some" Hinata took the can of drink in both hands starring at the rim. Naruto's lips had just been here… she looked up at Sakura in shock, looking back and forth between Naruto, Sakura and the can of drink. Sakura smiled secretly and nodded. Kiba was frozen looking daggers at Naruto without him even having a clue what was wrong. "Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Naruto. "er…hai…" she put her lips to the can and drank although she held the can to her lips for a minute she only actually drank a small amount. She blushed slightly realising she was taking to long with the drink and handed it back to Naruto, who grinned, and continued to drink himself. Putting his own lips to the can he felt the warmth left there from Hinata's lips being on the can so long. He finished the can which didn't have much left in it, he used the excuse to put the can in the makeshift bin so the others wouldn't see the colour rising to his cheeks, he looked down at the ground, there's no way Hinata would have seen that as an indirect kiss, she had someone else she liked. Both blushing they looked into there laps for the rest of the night. Kiba looked at Naruto angrily. At least he would have to tent to himself to think tonight.

Everyone went bed. Naruto could hear Sakura and Hinata giggling like mad until quite late. Every time he heard Sakura giggle it started to annoy him. But he got shivers when Hinata giggled. It sounded so girly. He liked it. This got him thinking… he still needed to give Hinata his answer. He should really as a gentleman give it to her on their next night shift together which was only a couple of nights away. Hang on a second. Lee could help him! "hey lee!?" Naruto started excitedly "mm… Naruto?" "I have a question about the springtime of youth or whatever" lee sat up proudly and looked at Naruto "Gai-sensai has told me everything that I need to know about the subject of our youthful urges and needs. Please feel free to ask me anything Naruto I am sure I can help you" Naruto hesitated. Dam it he was doing that so much often these days. He needed to know this answer so he could get on with being himself. "Lee… why do you like Sakura-chan?"

Sakura and Hinata sat up in their tents and knelt near the door. "this is because your question Hinata" Sakura whispered. They listed on intently.

"Sakura is a wonderful caring person. She has a petit figure but a strong fist and will. She is full of confidence and knows what she wants. She has medium length light pink hair which she likes to wash with a strawberry shampoo which smells lovely! She is a strong woman and knows well of the importance of training. She is an angel. Why do you like her Naruto?" that question again. The only thing Naruto could relate to with what lee just said is her hair but almost all the female ninjas of Konoha used that shampoo. Accept he had noticed… Hinata whose hair smelled of blossoms. Strangely similar to those which grew outside his house. He had noticed when training with her the other day. As she went to punch him he had dodged by a fraction but at the same time he had caught a waft of her hair. It reminded him of home. A sent which put him to sleep in the spring.

He shock his head of this thought. Lee was looking at him a stupid grin on his face daydreaming about Sakura no doubt. "i…i…" dam it he was hesitating again. Just say it dam you. You've never been afraid to say anything in your life so why this why now. SAY IT DAMN YOU! "I don't…" that's it…. He was going to say I don't know but… he looked at lee who looked at him shocked. "I don't." he shrugged as if it were nothing much and laid back down. This was the end of a big era for him. What should he do… "move on" a voice inside him said. "Find someone you actually like and want to be with. Someone who actually meets your new physical attractions… move on."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. "see… I knew that would be his final decision. He just needed a push in the right direction." She whispered quietly not to let the boys know she had heard them "let him tell you though Hinata don't let him know you heard him." The girls climbed back into their sleeping bags and smiled at each other, both happy in their own way. Sakura pushed one of Hinata's bangs out of her face and smiled at her. Hinata smiled back. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

Finally his day had come, Kiba was in a good mood all day. He trained with everyone else for a couple of hours before filing paperwork and going to bed after lunch. Hinata went to bed too, Kiba wished it could have been the same bed. Although Sakura had pointed out some very obvious factors to him about Hinata being like family to him rather than a girlfriend he couldn't help remembering every time he saw her how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair cascading down her back. Her huge breasts were almost bursting out of her t-shirt today during training. Even Naruto couldn't stop staring… god even SAKURA couldn't stop staring.

No matter how similar his feelings for Hinata were to a feeling for a sister should be he couldn't help feeling physically attracted to her. Therefore he had come up with a plan. Genius if he did say so. If she liked him back and would go out with him he would take the chance. However… if after his question… if she could answer it… he realised her heart was taken he would back off for her own happiness. In secret he hated this plan because it wasn't fool proof, it could easily back fire on him and him be left without.

Naruto's turn to cook didn't actually turn out that bad. Although he did cook instant ramen for everyone he had indeed perfected the art of how much water and temperature was needed for the perfect cup. Even Kiba had to admit… it wasn't that bad. Hinata seemed to enjoy it, she even gave Naruto tips on additives that wouldn't change the flavour but increase the rate in which he would be full. "ahh Hinata-chan is that what you used in your cooking yesterday? A herb that helps concentrate chakra and make energy levels rise. Is it this one?" Hinata smiled "h-hai… n-n-no Naruto-kun don't eat it…. Raw…" Naruto had put a leaf of the specialist herb in his mouth before Hinata could finish her sentence "ARGH HOT HOT HOT" apparently by the way that Naruto was now guzzling down water the herb seemed to be spicy. Between gasping and the rest of the camp laughing (all except Hinata who looked utterly horrified) Naruto managed to talk "I … thought.. you ….said… it… didn't …change…the…taste…of….food…" "H-hai Naruto-kun it doesn't but before preparation it is very spicy… it needs to be boiled first to boil out the flavour and enhance the concentrate." Naruto subdued dramatically by his recent outburst of idioticness decided it was time for bed. He stood up and walked back to the tent. He lifted the opening and turned back to Hinata. He smiled and put a thumb up "Arigato Hinata-chan hope you have a nice night." He continued as he got into the tent so he could still be heard but not seen. "and if that idiot troubles you…" he stuck his head out the flap and grinned stupidly "you can always stay…"

Where Hinata could stay was beyond anyone because sakura had chosen that moment to hit Naruto over the head with one of the unused frying pans. Naruto who usually started arguing with sakura during incidents like this or said sorry just looked up at her. He sighed and looked into her eyes "sorry Sakura-chan." And went back into the tent.

The whole camp was silent. Even sakura who had heard Naruto say it last night wasn't completely ready for the change in attitude towards her. What was he saying sorry for… it wasn't a usual sorry. It was a REAL sorry. Was he sorry he couldn't love her any more? Sakura slowly walked back to the camp fire feeling strangely sad that she no longer had her open admirer but reminded herself, Sasuke's still out there and Hinata deserves this. She sat down with the others, No one said anything everyone just eventually left to their own tents until only Kiba and Hinata was left.

What was that about Kiba thought to himself. Could it be that Naruto really didn't like Sakura anymore. That meant… he looked at Hinata who was sparkling in the star and fire light. Kiba sighed, no need to beat around the bush… "Hinata… why do you like Naruto?"

Hinata gasped a little. She knew Kiba **must** know but they had NEVER talked about it before. She knew Kiba liked her. Although he and Naruto were completely unperceptive towards others feeling for them she wasn't. she could tell when someone liked someone. Not of course as good as Sakura. She looked at Kiba and smiled at him "does it matter?" Kiba was a little taken back he wasn't really prepared for this answer. He had only expected one of two answers either stuttering and an "I don't know" or a full essay of reasons like she gave to Naruto on the first night here. But to ask him that.

Hinata was still smiling at him in the moonlight. Kiba couldn't answer. Struck dumb by her question. "you know…" Hinata started to talk slowly and silently "when I first got assigned to this team. I didn't know you very well. I didn't entirely like you because you used to tease Naruto so much. I didn't know Shino. I thought he was creepy and scary. I thought why am I placed in a team like this. After a while I got to know both you and Shino. And I wouldn't be placed in another team for the world. You have become like family to me. More than my own family. You accepted me and helped me even though I was weak and shy. When I first joined this team it wasn't just you and Shino that I did not know and that I was scared of. I was scared of me. I didn't know who I was or what I was capable of. I found it easier to believe what my father said and do as everyone said then to find out who I was and what I wanted to do." She stopped for a moment and looked up at the stars. "You helped me Kiba and Shino helped me too. Arigato."

Kiba smiled. She was right. Hearing it from Sakura was hard but she was right also. Kiba and Hinata had come from broken families who didn't believe in them. Shino was taught from a baby what his life would consist of. Although Shino was brain washed and could never see it. Group 8 was a group of broken homes and families. To make up for the fact that they were snubbed or mistreated at home, or even ignored, they had become a family. Hinata was like Kiba's beautiful sister whom he loved and protected, who he didn't want to see hurt. However much he felt physically attracted to her he knew it could never be. It would never work.

For the first time Kiba imagined himself actually doing something romantic with Hinata. Although it was weird he'd never before thought about it. He thought about it now. He imagined kissing her. He imagined how he would feel afterwards. Awkward. She was right. His feelings for her were confused, funny how of all people she could always make him see sense.

"Arigato Hinata. Arigato." Kiba walked away into the night with Akamaru at his heels. She knew he hadn't gone to train, she knew Kiba better than anyone. Maybe that's why he thought he loved her in a different way. He would walk and play with Akamaru for hours now. She wouldn't go after him. He needed time alone to properly think. It was too risky to train on the lake because Kiba's walk could take him anywhere. Safer to stay by the camp fire.

The warmth of the camp fire spread over her face. She shut her eyes for a while as the heat began to make them water. When she opened them again Naruto was standing in front of her looking at her slightly concerned. He was inches away from her face. "Hinata?" she blushed "N-Naruto-kun what are you doing up?" Naruto looked at her suspiciously "what are you doing sleeping Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked shocked. She looked at her watch. Sure enough she had been sleeping for an hour. "N-naruto-kun im sorry I-i-i." Naruto was looking oddly serious but smiling all the same. "Hinata must be tired. But still a breach in security like this must be disciplined. Hinata stammered confused by the conversation "N-naruto-kun, i-" Naruto got closer to her pressing himself against her. She felt the hard log pressing into her back behind her. He got closer and closer until she couldn't back away anymore. Finally he had her pinned against the log. He sniffed up her neck and in her hair. She closed her eyes tightly and let a gasp escape her. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. She could almost moan with pleasure but before she got the chance he was kissing her lips. Warmth stronger than the fire spread through her body. Tingling from her lips where he was kissing to her breasts. He pulled away slowly. She was moaning a little now for the longing of his kiss again. He put his head close to hers and whispered into her ear. "Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan?" she blinked slowly and focused onto Naruto standing just outside his tent.

Damn it, she knew it had been a dream but it could have lasted a little longer. Damn Naruto if he wasn't going to do it for real he could have a least let her dream a little longer. "Hinata-chan are you ok. You were talking a little but I could hardly hear you form over here. I just came to pee when I heard you call my name. what's up?" oh god. She'd actually said his name in her sleep. She actually fell asleep in front of the fire, she was meant to be on duty, quick quick. Make something up. "er..er.. nothing Naruto-kun I just wondered why you were up!" Hinata smiled and giggled nervously. "mhm? Oh- er… pee." Naruto grinned and walked off beyond the tents to the trees, Hinata was half tempted to follow him or use byakugan to watch him. She bit her lip to restrain herself.

What was she becoming. All these dreams lately and now thinking it while awake. She had tried to find herself and be more confident but not even she had expected this. Sakura had lent her a book to read. It looked a lot like one Hatake Kakashi read but ever since reading it she had been having these thoughts. Surly a Jounin like Hatake Kakashi wouldn't read things like this… and in public.

Naruto walked back slowly, he was thinking of Hinata still. He had thought as he got out the tent she was asleep, maybe that was part of the byakugan, being able to see with your eyes shut. He stood and looked at her a while. She looked damn hot, literally her face was red hot and flushed… no way… Naruto had a sudden thought. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was asleep… maybe dreaming… he'd had dreams before where he'd called out. No don't be stupid he told himself Hinata wouldn't have dreams like that. And not about him. "Hey Hinata" Hinata looked up and flushed again.

Naruto blushed a little too. Damn it, why was he blushing, maybe she was dreaming about me. Naruto shock his head a little to get the thought out of his head. He walked over to Hinata and sat by her. He looked into the fire for a while until his thoughts were broken by Hinata. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up at her. She absolutely shone in this light. "ah-Hinata-chan I thought about what you said… and I have an answer to your question." Oh no… he had an answer, did that mean he finally thought of the reason. Act dumb. Act dumb "q-question Naruto-kun.?" "hai. Why I like Sakura-chan. The answer is…I-I." damn it tell her "I don't. I don't like Sakura-chan."

Hinata smiled a little. "Hinata-chan. Arigato." He stood up and walked back into the tent. Hinata stared into the fire and willed herself to stay awake from there on. Kiba came back happy as ever with Akamaru a little after sunrise. Sakura relived them of their duties and was joined shortly by Naruto and Lee. Sakura watched Naruto most of the day. She kinda missed his constant bugging for attention. He trained harder without the distraction though.

Not long before dinner they were all awake again and laughing when Akamaru and Kiba suddenly stood up and looked around. "Hinata." Hinata looked up at Kiba and immediately stood up next to him. "Hai. Byakugan!" Hinata looked around "there!" she pointed up in the trees close to them. Three ninjas from the sound jumped out to attack.

"Alright at last, I was wondering when I'd have someone real to train on. Kage-bushin-no-jitsu" Many Naruto's jumped into action bouncing all over the place. Lee and Kiba also fought. One on one leaving the girls to save their chakra encase of injuries.

It took almost 3 hours to defeat all three ninja. The last one was putting up a fight. Two Naruto's jumped either side of the guy who pulled the replacement technique. Naruto's speed was matched by not may others. Hinata who was just finishing healing Kiba stood up. Naruto jumped in front of her as a kunai blade went straight into his arm. Naruto looked mad "NEVER ATTACK A NINJA WHEN THERE BACK IS TURNED. AND NEVER. ATTACK AN UNARMED WOMAN. AND NEVER. ATTACK HINATA-CHAN AGAIN." Naruto charged at the man who didn't have time to move. He plunged his special attack straight at the ninja's chest.

The dust finally settled around the camp. Naruto was gasping for breath. Hinata was still in shock. Kiba sighed and started filling in paper work. Damn it this is why he hated being leader. Naruto eventually walked over to the camp fire where Sakura and Hinata fussed over his wounds. Even though it was early morning and only Lee and Sakura were meant to be on duty, everyone was full of adrenalin and too awake to sleep. They all started laughing and joking once more.

Naruto was the first to break the mood into tension, he was listening to Lee talking to Sakura asking her for a date when a brilliant idea struck him. He ran into the tent and came back out with a bottle of water in his hand. He held it up for them all to see as they leaned forward in interest a perverted grin came over Naruto's face. "Let's play…spin the bottle. That's if your not to chicken" he said this last statement and looked directly at Sakura wiggling his eyebrows like a perverted old man making her laugh. Sakura would never usually agree to this but after making sure Hinata was sitting opposite Naruto herself sitting next to Naruto, she thought to herself. "I am a genius, this way it will never point at me and Naruto, I mean it always points at opposite people. She smiled at Hinata. Naruto put the bottle in the middle just as Sakura thought… what could go wrong?

The bottle was spinning for about 10 seconds before it started slowing down, due to the chakra infused strength Naruto put into spinning it. In these 10 seconds Sakura began to think…why did Naruto suggest this? He doesn't like me anymore maybe to be with Hinata… mmm… that doesn't seem like it… im getting a weird feeling he's set this up. Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the bottle began to slow down. He was glad Sakura agreed to play. He worried about it landing in a different position then the one he wanted… luckily for him it didn't.

Sakura gasped… if only she was a genius like Shikamaru she would have had this move figured out and stopped it happening somehow. Dammit. She would show him; this should teach him a lesson. She looked up at Hinata's shocked face and smiled. She looked back at Naruto with an evil smirk. Naruto's heart sped up. He didn't realise she would do it. Damn it this was too hot. Naruto could feel the sweat glide down the side of his face as he got rather a lot hotter than he would like beneath the collar.

As Sakura leaned towards Hinata she winked so only Hinata could see it. Hinata feeling relieved Sakura might only pretend to kiss her decided to play along. She saw Naruto's face redden as she moved closer she had one last look at his shocked face before closing her eyes to make it look real.

All the boys had similar looks on their faces. Naruto had only wanted to annoy Sakura. Get a rise out of her. This was too much. As Sakura's lips met Hinata's, Sakura lifted her hand up and put it behind Hinata's head. Intentionally pulling her hair out of her face so the boys could get a better look as she started to part her mouth and lick Hinata's bottom lip wanting entry.

Hinata was shocked at actually feeling Sakura's lips. She reacted instinctively on the kiss and automatically parted her mouth to allow Sakura's tongue in. she didn't know what she was doing. She parted away in shock of herself. Sakura was red in the face, but as they looked around the boys had disappeared. Worried a little Hinata used Byakugan, she deactivated it straight away and went into if possible a deeper blush.

Sakura made her apologies and explained herself. "I..Im so sorry Hinata, I didn't think that part through. But obviously this was Naruto's intention… little pervert… ill get him for this. But I knew he wouldn't expect me to go through with it so I had to. I knew he would react like this… I didn't expect lee and Kiba to as well though…are they…" Sakura reddened and made a back and forth hand gesture at Hinata who still blushing, surprisingly laughed and nodded.

"Sakura-chan im sorry to I reacted instinctively on that kiss I didn't mean to let it go so far." Sakura smiled. She looked at the stars through the clearing of the trees. "It's ok Hinata, after all we are both girls so it doesn't matter so much… right?" Hinata smiled, she was right, seen as they were both girls deeply in love with boys it didn't matter because it didn't mean anything. "I mean Naruto kissed Sasuke once" they both laughed and reminisced.

"I wish Sasuke was home" sakura wished on a star out loud, Hinata smiled sadly at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee burst out. Making Sakura jump. Lee was obviously hiding what he had done by using an outburst "why do you like Sasuke? Am I not good enough? I feel in many ways I am better. I have a better hairstyle and looks and I am always here for you!" Sakura and Hinata giggled they whispered together for a little while, the boys came through during their giggling and wondered what it was about. Naruto asked Lee, "What's that about now?" Lee repeated the question he had asked Sakura. "So" Sakura said to Hinata. "You asked Naruto why he likes me, I asked Kiba why he likes you, Naruto asked lee why he likes me and Kiba asks you why you like Naruto. Well I suppose this fits." Naruto looked at the girls. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they giggled a lot. Naruto stood up suddenly and shouted so everyone looked at him "ARGH" HINATA, DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE SASUKE TOO!!!" Hinata looked shocked and Sakura laughed. "Do you really think I'd let anyone else have Sasuke, of course Hinata doesn't like Sasuke, she likes y—ouch! I mean me…" she smiled seductively at Hinata and went to grab her head again. Hinata poked Sakura in the leg, which wouldn't have hurt so much had it not been for the fact she hit a Tenketsu point. Sakura gave Hinata a teasing look.

"AH HA!" Naruto punched the air in triumph "ah ha I knew Hinata-chan would have better taste! Who is it Hinata-chan likes really? Mm?..mmm? It cant be Sakura chan cause she likes Sasuke… who? Mm?" Sakura punched Naruto and told him to mind his own business. "Lee." Lee looked up at Sakura in response "I don't like Sasuke…" Lee almost looked hopeful "I LOVE Sasuke and for love you need no reason at all. However I have a few if you wish me to go into details." Sakura pulled out a rather long scroll from her belt. Lee look stunned Naruto looked mortified. Where does she keep it? He thought looking in her belt for a place big enough.

Sakura recited to Lee 101 reasons to why she loved Sasuke whilst lee argued he was just as good if not better than every single one. Eventually after all the battling they decided to go bed and leave the night watch team to it. However when awaking in the morning it was only Sakura out there. She looked distracted and a little upset. "Sakura-chan, are you ok? What is wrong?" Hinata looked at Sakura as more tears formed in her eyes.


	5. Going and Gone

Sakura looked up at Hinata tears welling in her eyes, Lee got called back. Naruto who had just been helping himself to breakfast spat out his food. "WHAT!? WHEN!?" sakura looked at Kiba and handed him a scroll. Kiba read it "huh?... well it seems Konoha was attacked as well last night. There is no confirmed deaths yet but many MIA's ("MIA'S?" Naruto looked puzzled, "Missing in Action. Moron!") Many of the attacking ninja have a weakness to close style fighting techniques so lee had been called to fight front line." The whole team looked shocked. "Hinata you have been requested to stay here as **our** close hand fighting range. Naruto you're here for apparently reasons you know why… apparently Tsunade wont tell me why." Kiba frowned at the scroll and carried on. "Sakura you are our medical ninja. But if more help is needed you will become squad leader and I am to return." Naruto watched the trees without being consciously aware he was doing so. Sasuke he thought, if you do come… ill kill you... He clenched his fist tightly. Sasuke had been the closest thing Naruto ever had to a brother and he had left him.

Hinata sensed his mood was off all day. Even when it came to the night watch he was still tense. She decided to leave him to brood on his thoughts. She went to the lake and started to train. Lost in her own thoughts she let the water wash over her naked body as she danced around practising new moves. These moves she always did without thinking. She never used to until reading those damn books. These moves were enticing, erotic. They thrilled her to do them as much as they would if someone could see them. She began to get onto swing with these moves controlling the water as she did so to beat down upon her like rain. She felt it tingling down her back and slowly gliding down her skin.

This dream. He'd had it a million times before… but never this erotic. The girl in his dreams was always... well a girl. This was a woman. A real woman dancing on the water, controlling it. It was his dream girl dancing. This had to be a dream… if only he could see her face…damn it he'd have to get closer.

Hinata was lost in her own world dancing with the water as her partner. She span around and moved her body of its own accord the thrill taking her further and further towards where she wanted to be. She lifted her head towards the sky and sent her wet hair flicking water everywhere. pushing her body almost towards the sky as she continued dancing to imaginary music. She felt a large pulse of chakra in the air. She stopped suddenly. Luckily she always used byakugan when dancing. She immediately saw Naruto trying to get closer through the trees.

As she ran getting dressed towards the camp fire she half wished she was back at the river still. Would it have harmed to let Naruto see it was her? She got back with a few seconds to spare. As soon as she got comfortable Naruto came into view looking wildly around. "Hinata, have you seen a woman around? I need to find her!" Hinata hoped her face was a confused expression. "You mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked shocked but stopped to think. No it couldn't be her "was she just here?" he asked slowly "no, no-one was here except me" no he didn't think so. This woman's breasts were huge, even though the moonlight and stars where the only light this woman's breasts were massive, Sakura's were tiny.

Naruto sat down beside Hinata slightly subdued. Hinata sat up from where she had just been lying. Naruto was sat next to her laid down. He put his arms behind his head and his elbow went in a damp patch on the ground. He sat up and looked down. Hinata's head must have been there only moments before. "Hinata why is the ground wet here!?" Hinata panicked. Her hair was still wet. Crap. "Oh-ah-I-er-I dropped some water there earlier. Ah I forgot. Oh no.." she giggled nervously only Naruto would ever fall for this. "I was lying in the wet patch. My hairs wet now!" Naruto laughed at her and she pretended to giggle. "you cant be that smart Hinata-chan I noticed it was wet when I put my elbow in it straight away." Hinata giggled for real this time. "sometimes I can be a little slow." She smiled at him. This wasn't true but he was happy thinking this.

Hinata stoked the fire for a little while and sat back down. After the raid yesterday she knew everyone would be on alert. She couldn't tell him anything now. One day she'd tell him. One day she'd tell him everything, how much she loved him, how it was her on the lake, how she had always loved him and watched him, she'd even tell him of her erotic dreams. She flushed and bit her lip.

Damn it was she teasing him on purpose. They were after all only feet away from each other and she was flushing and biting her lip. God she looked sexy. No Hinata must be thinking of her special person. She wouldn't do things like that on purpose to tease me. He remembered the other night and her calling out his name… no her calling his name… no her calling to him as he came out the tent… could she really be thinking of him?? Dam she looked so hot. He could only wish she was thinking of him.

Her long dark hair stuck to the back of her t-shirt where she had been "lying" in the wet patch. Her bangs clung to her reddened cheeks. Her pale eyes danced with the reflections of the flames from the fire. She looked like some sort of dark temptress awaiting her prey. Her breasts moved gently up ad down, hypnotising Naruto as she breathed deeply. Naruto recalled saving her in the recent fight. How strong she was on her own but how much she still needed protecting before she completely discovered the world, still innocent and naive. Like flashes in his memory things finally added up, the cogs turned and something clicked. He smiled and blushed at Hinata who didn't even seem to notice being in a world of her own.

The sun was rising, he'd tell her sometime when they were alone again. He'd never felt this way before. He was actually scared. Embarrassed. Nervous. Stupid. How could he never have noticed before when it had been so obvious. All the things he ever wanted in a woman. Personality and physique. It was staring him in the face, making tempting motions still with her lips and not even realising it. He liked Hinata. He liked her more than just a friend, he found himself wanting to know everything about her. He liked her more than he'd ever liked sakura.

Naruto watched the sun start to shine on her silky wet hair. He got up quickly and started stumbling to the tent as he half ran. "ah-Hinata-chan, you will be fine from here ill go ahead and get some sleep if you don't mind, heh heh, er.. wanna be freash for training. Night . er… morning, I mean." And he disappeared. Damn it that's just a rude way to say good bye to a lady. Had Jiyra taught him nothing of woman. He sighed and sat down in his tent, Yes. Jiyra had taught him nothing of woman. Naruto frowned. He hated leaving her like that alone but he could hardly of sat there with this kind of erection. He'd have to think of ways to impress Hinata as he slept. He had to get her to notice him and go off this other guy she liked so much. Maybe it was Kiba. He looked at Kiba who rolled over and continued snoring. Never even she would have better taste then that. Naruto sighed. Either way he'd have his work cut out for him.

Naruto lay awake in his tent. Lunch was approaching and he could smell Sakura's cooking starting to waft through the tent door. Naruto frowned at the tent canopy. His head felt so full of stuff he wished he didn't have to think about it all but just like trying NOT to think of a pink elephant he couldn't help thinking about everything. He screwed up his face and threw a pillow into it, as in hope to squash the thoughts out of his head with the pillow. He still couldn't think of a good enough way to impress Hinata. He had to overcome all the reasons why she liked this other guy to win her heart. Liking her wasn't the problem but being.. what was it she said.

Naruto tried hard to think. Handsome… stands out in a crowd. Brave or something. Ah ha something about… about… finishing things they started… no… more like doing everything they promise even if it takes them a long time. Mmmm Naruto sat up and started scratching his chin. How could he prove things like this to Hinata. He couldn't just tell her he likes her like he did with Sakura. Its not like that, the feeling wasn't the same. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't know why but he felt suddenly embarrassed and shy around her or totally stupid. He had always tried to impress Sakura but never worked, and if he couldn't impress Sakura how on earth was he meant to impress someone 10 times better. No 50 times better. Was there an amount? Either way it was time to get up and if he didn't soon, people would worry.

Something about today felt different. Not just the a million questions Hinata had made him ask himself. But something in there air. It had been building up for a while now since just before the mission, but today the feeling was particularly strong. Naruto asked Kiba about it but just ended up arguing with him. He was going to ask Hinata but halfway through he started to feel stupid so changed the subject about the weather and walked away having failed miserably to even hold a simple conversation with her. He resorted therefore in asking Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, for sometime now… I had this weird feeling. Like something's gunna happen but I don't know what. It feels likes something big and im a main part… do you think im crazy?" Sakura looked at him. She looked more shocked than anything else. "you've had that feeling too?" Naruto looked back at her shocked. He had just wanted to talk to someone about it but to have Sakura admit she felt it to was relieving and at the same time brought so many more questions. Sakura smiled at him. "at first I thought it was a bad feeling but after a while it felt like something exciting and happy so I can only guess as to why and what it is but… it feels like… well… don't think im mad or anything but it feels like, somethings bad is going to happen. And like you said by the way it seams to be getting stronger by the day, it might well be going to happen out here on this mission. But I feel like something good and exciting will happen out of the bad. Does that make sense?"

Naruto thought about it all day, his head crammend with thoughts about Hinata and this ominous feeling he had about… something bad… that might turn out to be something good. Then he thought about Sasuke. He felt mad enough to kill Sasuke but at the same time just wanted to bring him home. Did this feeling have anything to do with Sasuke? He watched Kiba over the camp fire making Hinata laugh at a stupid expression. Dam it, all this thinking about things and he hadn't made a single move on Hinata.

He did wish at times like these he had someone to talk to other then his summonses. Maybe someone like Jiyra could have helped him before he died… or Kakashi, he claimed to know a lot about woman's feelings, or at least he read a lot of books about it. Dam it but he could be miles away by now and doing god knows what. He couldn't wait till then. What if Kiba or someone had snapped Hinata up by then. He needed someone now. He would ask lee but he had been taken back to Konoha or gai sensai but again all the people he could think of asking all happened to be miles away or unavailable. What he needed was a person who could tell him how woman feel and about what he was feeling. A friend he could confined in that felt like family. Someone close who he could talk to now. Someone like a sister…

"Sakura-chan!" everyone around the camp fire stopped and looked at Naruto. He had hardly said a word all day apart from stuttering and mumbling and then he shouts out Sakura's name? "ah! Sakura I need to talk to about er.. about something… something to… do.. with… with.. ah Kakashi, yeah I need to talk to you about something to do with Kakashi, please come with me in privet to talk." He grabbed Sakura's arm and ran off with her into the woods.

Kiba and Hinata sat in shock. Perhaps he had figured out why he liked Sakura. Meanwhile in the woods Sakura looked stunned at Naruto as he finally let her go and bent double by a tree trying to catch his breath. As Sakura looked at Naruto she felt concerned, he looked in pain. She hesitated, then ran to him. As a medical ninja it was her duty to heal sick and injured people. As she moulded chakra to perform simple healing techniques she checked him over for the source of pain. She couldn't find one. "Naurto" she gasped "whats wrong? Have you been injured in training? Please tell me where it hurts, I cant find it."

Naruto grabbed her hand suddenly and held it close to his chest. He looked up at her. His face was confused, scared. It was a Naruto she had never seen before. She wanted to scoop him up in her arms like a lost child. Comfort him and tell him everything would be ok. "Sakura-chan, I don't think you can heal this." Sakura looked at him, this time searching not his physical condition but looking deep into his soul. What looked back at her was what shocked her the most.

She stared straight into the eyes of a boy… a man she had never seen before. A man who she had always known to be confident and carefree. The man that stared back at her now was scared and shy. He looked desperate for help. And looking deeper she could tell what troubled him was the same thing that had troubled her since a small girl. Maybe, he really was in love.

"Sakura, I don't know what to do. I need help and I think you're the only person that can help me. I …I…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it. Sakura smiled they sat next to each other and talked. Sakura decided to make it easier on Naruto she told her all her feelings for Sasuke and knew for once he would understand, even though she already knew who it was Naruto must have feelings for, she thought she would let him tell her in his own time and maybe find a little courage in her story first.

Finally after the long agonising time it took Sakura to tell her story it was night and her and Naruto sat in the dark for a long time in silence. "Sakura… I think I love Hinata, I want to impress her and show her im better than this other person she likes. I don't know what to say to her or how to act around her. I feel like she's something so wonderful and precious and fragile that if I act around her like I did around you I'd break her or repulse her."

He sat subdued and looked at the ground "Naruto… be yourself. Don't act differently or anything around her. Let her love you for you. You can be all the things she admires and more if you just be yourself." She couldn't tell Naruto Hinata liked him too as that would be betrayal of Hinata's trust but she would tell Naruto best she could not to change. Hinata liked him the way he was already.

They walked back to camp slowly, Naruto feeling slightly better and more relaxed. Even though he still had no idea how to impress Hinata or tell her how he felt, he felt better just for having told someone. Sakura on the other hand felt a little sadder. She had told Naruto so much about Sasuke she had forgotten. It had brought back so many memories. It made her wish he was back more than ever. That last night. He had been so close to her. She could feel his warmth, his breath, his heart beat on her back. She knew he would come home.

Hinata had been waiting up for Sakura to return. She looked at Naruto with concern and returned his stupid grin with a smile. She looked to Sakura, she looked sad, she knew that face. It was Sakura's "Sasuke face" she'd been thinking about him again. Hinata wished she knew a technique to cure heartache but it was the world biggest source of un-healable pain.

The night floated by them all in a dreary daze. Sakura thought at one point Naruto was sneaking up behind her lucky enough she turned round to be faced by a Sound ninja. She punched him once with her super hard chakra infused hand and he was flat out cold. Kiba and Akamaru made sure none others were in the area. "Probably a spy" Kiba commented as he called for a back up interrogation squad to come. They came within the hour and took the ninja away. Kiba started filling out a report. "grrr, why do I have to do these stupid papers even though that as the most boring battle probably EVER!"

Morning came and everyone was having breakfast. Kiba was just mentioning how he was going to go to bed when a messenger ninja came rushing towards them. "I have an important message first class A Rank for you." He passed the message to Kiba who unrolled the scroll. He read it his eyes widning. "I have to go." He stated abruptly. "Some of the MIA's have been confirmed and I am to be part if the search team. My unique scenting ability and Nejis Byakugan. The rest of you are ordered to stay here." Naruto glared at Kiba, however much he didn't like this doggy ninja, he was their captain. "Why can't Kakashi scent the MIA's?" Kiba looked at Naruto then Sakura. He breathed deeply and sighed. "Because he IS one of the MIA's" Naruto and Sakura jumped up almost ready to fight. How could the man who taught them so much. Been on so many missions with them be missing.

"Im coming with you." Naruto ran into the tent and came out again bag packed ready to go before anyone could say anything. Kiba grimaced. This is why he hated Naruto, and the reason why he respected him at the same time. This wasn't the time for respect or nobility though. "Naruto you cannot come with me. I am to do this mission with those assigned at the village." Naruto didn't seem to care or be listing he was making sure everything was ready for his journey. Sakura seemed to have realised the situation, however much she wanted to go help look for Kakashi she knew the importance of the mission at hand as well.

Kiba was beginning to get a little frustrated, the more he talked the more Naruto didn't listen. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. Bubbling. Boiling. Finally when Naurto was walking on ahead ready Kiba lost control. "YOU ASS, YOU STUPID PRICK. I AM STILL LEADER UNTIL I LEAVE AND YOU HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO STAY HERE." Breathing heavily and pointing a kunai at Naruto, Kiba looked more veracious and dog like then ever. Bearing his teeth. Naruto looked at Kiba once. He hesitated then turned back and started to walk further. "AKAMARU!!" with a single bound and a ripping sound Naruto was brought back by Kibas faithful companion. Akamaru dumped Narutos body on the floor where he stood up and looked daggers at Kiba. "KAKASHI IS MY SENSAI!" Naruto was breathing heavily now too, water welled in his eyes and he decided to concentrate and talk to the floor rather then let people… especially Hinata see him at his weakest moment. "He's like a father to me… or a brother. If he needs help I have to help him."

Even in Naruto's weakened and sad state Kiba was still angry. "And you think Kakashi would want you to abandon your mission. Leave the two girls here on their own." He lost control again "YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE HINATA HERE ON HER OWN!?"

Of all the lessons to be taught today he would never have thought it this one and by Kiba, this lesson would stay with him for longer than Kiba would ever have imagined. But he was right. Would Hinata's real love… the man who stands up for himself and others. This man who was brave… and here he was about to walk out on two girls. Kiba was right. "Naruto." Kiba was beside him now with one hand on his shoulder. "It takes a strong man to go into battle, but it takes a stronger man to protect the ones he loves… look after Hinata for me."

Naruto knew he was right… maybe Kiba was Hinata's dream man… well it made sense in some ways. He watched Kiba walking away with Akamaru by his side. He watched… dying inside as Hinata ran after Kiba tears in her eyes. All he could do was stand and watch as Hinata hugged Kiba with a love Naruto had never felt before. He watched with envious red eyes as Kiba kissed her on the cheek and told her something he could not hear which made her shocked and then smile. He could feel a beast swelling from within. A great pain in his stomach as he saw Kiba and Hinata holding hands looking at each other talking and smiling.

He hadn't even realised he was on his knees until his hand was clawing at the dirt. Sakura was beside him in seconds. She had seen Naruto like this on very few occasions and she was informed enough to know now about the jinkuriki and its fathomable symptoms. She also knew about Sasuke's cursed seal and how to rid it of its murderous intentions. She had a pretty good idea what was causing this. She knew she shouldn't. She had promised Hinata she would not tell him. She would have to word this carefully.

Putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder she whispered into his ear. "Hinata does not love Kiba in that way. Kiba has become to her as you have become to me." Naruto looked up at Sakura. His face had become distorted. More fox like then just "birthmark" whiskers. Pointed teeth, red eyes. But at least it had stopped. It was not progressing. "They are like brother and sister. But for a long time Kiba has also had this feeling mixed up… like you did for me. He knows now. Hinata has a love for someone… stronger maybe then mine for Sasuke… and im sure… if you look deep inside yourself you can become that man."

Naruto completely collapsed on the floor. Sakura rolled him on his back. Apart from one hand over the cursed seal on his stomach all of the symptoms for his jealousy and rage had subsided.


	6. Chakra Overload

Naruto opened his eyes a lot later. He had been lying somewhat a little uncomfortably listening to voices he recognised. He had been listening to them talk and laugh. The breeze playing across his face but warm at the same time. He could tell by the flickering unevenness of the light behind his eyelids that it was night time now but the fire was ablaze. He had been intent on lying there asleep for a little while longer but Hinata's tinkering laugh had made him aware where he was and what he had been lying on. The smell of blossoms had kept him intent for a while that he was at home and it was spring. But if he was lying slightly cold and slightly uncomfortable in the forest then why could he smell the blossoms.

Naruto sat up maybe a little too fast for he felt light headed and rather dizzy and almost fell back again. He was lying beside the camp fire with the girls chatting either side of him. Sakura watching Hinata admiringly and asking something about sewing which Naruto had no idea about. Hinata was smiling back at Sakura unaware that Naruto was up. She had in her hands a needle and thread and Naruto's clothes.

"AHHH MY CLOTHES" Naruto looked down at his body. Luckily enough they had decided to let him keep his boxers on but still they could have covered him up. It was then he realised the blanket next to him. He grabbed for it and threw it over him self. He was effulged by the smell of blossoms and sweet flowers most of which he could identify for they were local Konoha flowers which he had at one point grown himself. He poked his head out of the top of the blankets and looked around properly.

The blanket wrapped around him and the pillow which had been placed under his head as he slept were not his own. He knew from many camping missions with Sakura that they were not hers either. He concluded that due to there smell and softness they must be Hinata's. He tightened it around himself without the others noticing. "ah… Naruto-kun, we tried covering you up but you kept throwing the blankets off." Naruto knew he never slept with blankets if he could help it he allowed him self to relax a little. The blankets opened a little to show some of his well toned chest. Hinata's eyes slid down a little to look. She had been gazing at him most of the night much to Sakura's amusement. But now he was awake it seemed to be more of an attraction. As if her eyes were glued to him and she couldn't look away.

Watching Hinata carefully as the light of the fire danced between them. He could tell she was staring. She bit her lip softly. Dam it she's done this before. He remembered the fateful night on which he watched her imagining maybe something slightly naughty and remembered the thoughts which went with it. Maybe it was him she was dreaming about. God dam it she looked enticing sitting there like that. He suddenly realised he must be staring back. He looked to the floor with embarrassment and caught a glimpse at the inside of the blankets. Tightening them around himself further and rather hastily he ran to his own tent whilst talking to Hinata.

"Arigato Hinata-chan, er… i…" he realised whilst looking for his cloths that Hinata still had them. He poked his head round the tent. "er… Hinata… when you finished could you just bring them in here for me… huh??... arigato Hinata-chan."

Hinata sat by the fire going very red which had nothing to do with the heat radiating from it. Had he realised she was staring… oh no... now she had blown it. She looked down at the clothes she had repaired. She looked up to see Sakura smiling at her. Sakura looked around and shuffled up very close. She leaned inwards and whispered in Hinata's ear. Grin still plastered to her face. She whispered very slowly at first pronouncing every syllable. "Hi-na-ta chan… in-vi-ted to na-ru-tos tent." Hinata gasped and fell backwards off her log but before she could sit up Sakura had placed her legs either side of Hinata and bent low over her so her face was so close it could be touching hinatas. Had Naruto walked out of the tent he would have thought they were involved in a Lesbian act. Unluckily for Naruto and his imagination however he stayed in his tent trying to get rid of a more then pronounced erection.

Sakura was bent close to Hinata face and whispered quick instructions into her ear. Hinata was stony faced and gasped at parts. She shook her head over and over again in disbelief in the things which her friend said to her. Sakura sat up so she was sat straddled over Hinata. She pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and threw them aside. Even Hinata had to admit it was sexy. She bent low forward and unzipped Hinata coat down to the middle of her stomach. She sat up to admire the effect but then seemed to change her mind. She unzipped the rest of the coat and took it off. She pulled out a kunai blade and tore Hinata's top in the most convenient of places. "Sakura I cant.." Sakura put her hand over Hinata's mouth and whispered something else in her ear. She sat back up on the log and peered down at Hinata. God she looked hot… oh yeah. She retrieved her chopsticks and helped Hinata to her feet she put Hinata's hair up loosely into a kind of messy bun. She whispered more instructions into Hinata's ear and to her surprise Hinata nodded defiantly.

Hinata had found some of Sakura's things downright rude and completely NOT what she would do. She found them shocking that Sakura could think of things like that. But this was it. Sakura was right. Hinata wasn't a little girl anymore and she would do anything to get with Naruto. And the more she thought of it the more her mind fought with its self. The rational part telling her it was stupid and how many things could go wrong, but the part of her mind she loved the most. The part she had fashioned on Naruto told her to go for it. What the worst that could happen? This is it she would do everything Sakura told her to do.

Naruto sat exhausted in his tent. He couldn't get rid of his erection by usual methods. Not when Hinata was due to give him back his clothes. What if she had come in half way through. No he had had to exhaust himself by other means till his body was too tired to maintain it. Maybe letting his chakra flood out was a little OTT though because now he was completely helpless if an attack came. He heard the tent unzip slowly. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. He saw Hinata's head appear in the gap. Her hair was up and she had taken her heavy coat off. He didn't like her hair up but she seemed to realise this. She crawled in and zipped the front back up. She looked at him and smiled.

God this better work… I feel stupid already. She slowly put her hand to her head and pulled the chopsticks out releasing her hair and shaking her head slowly to let it fall back into place. Why had she zipped up the tent… was she planning on staying… god it was like a bizarre dream… maybe it was… well hell he wasn't waking up from this one. He tried to move but found himself frozen to the spot. She slowly crawled over to him bent over low and whispered in his ear. "I have your clothes… if you want them… Na-ru-to-kun." Naruto brought his hand slowly up behind her head. He clencthed and unclenched his fist. He wanted to grab her and make love to her. He didn't want to hurt her though. He wanted to taste her. He could feel his erection coming back. Dammit this thing had endless energy. He forced himself to sit up and look into her eyes. She sat up fixing him with a sexy stare. It was an "I want you" stare mixed with innocence. She sat her legs curled around herself leaning forward on one hand. Almost ready to pounce if she needed to. God he couldn't take it anymore. "Hinata…I…I…" he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He couldn't tell her like this. Fuck it he thought. Ill just jump on her in moment if I don't calm down. I have to explain how I feel. He looked back up at her. "Hinata… I…I…." before he had time to finish the sentence she had started to crawl back up to him. She crawled directly over him sliding herself up him. Pressing her body into his as she went. Finally she was face to face with him. Looking at him. He looked shocked… what if this isn't what he wants… she thought … what if he doesn't like me.

Naruto could see when she was this close. He could tell by her eyes how she felt. He could never tell what people were thinking. This must be a dream. But she looked a little scared. He put his head close to hers "it's ok" he whispered. She seemed to melt in his arms. He pulled her close and absorbed her warmth. He turned her and himself onto their sides so they were facing each other. She still looked scared. Damn he was scared himself. He pulled his hand up to her face and stroked her hair out of it. As he went to withdraw his hand she grabbed it and held it to her face a little longer. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. She closed her eyes and breathed his scent. She fidgeted closer till their bodies were touching again. Pressed up to one another breathing heavily even though they had only moved inches to reach each other.

Naruto's hand slid down her back and pulled her closer still, until they were so close she could hardly breath. He rolled her over and leant over her body. She felt exposed by her altered top. But then again Naruto was still mostly naked. His chest pressed down upon hers and she could feel his erection pressing upon her. She was aching back for him. She was almost throbbing with this new sensation. "If this is a dream…" he whispered into her ear "then let's make the most of it… but if this isn't a dream…god please tell me it isn't." Hinata never got the chance to answer the question. He grabbed her hair and pressed his lips upon hers. His excitement got the better of him, he was being quite rough. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. It gave her a whole new sensation. That's it. She gave as good as she got. He was over powering her. Gasping for breath she let a high pitched soft scream escape her.

Oh god. He was hurting her. He rolled off her quickly and backed a little away. But now she was on him. Over powering him. She pressed her soft lips over his body and neck, then kissed his lips again. She let her tongue slid into his mouth showing him she wanted more. He parted his lips and let her take him. She took him to places he could never have even imagined. Just by kissing her and feeling her body by his. He felt like he was about to explode. She effulged him with softness he had never felt in his life. As she kissed his lips softly and gentle he seemed to melt with her, his hands wandered over the rest of her body. Up her legs and in her hair. He brought his hands up and started fingering the straps of her top. He slid one down her shoulder and felt her tense beneath him.

No. it was too soon. Even he tensed as he did it, she stopped kissing him and looked down at him. She looked scared again. His hands were shaking as he pulled the strap back over her shoulder. She sat up and looked across at him. They were both breathing heavily. Looking at each other. He tried looking into her eyes but his kept wandering. Her breasts were massive, her legs long and slender, her hair a mess… a sexy mess. His mind running wild with ideas with what he would like to do to her.

She looked right into Naruto's eyes. She watched him with his eyes all over her, she felt conscious of her body. He couldn't seem to look into her eyes back. She felt this dead weight fall through her lungs and settle in her stomach. This small voice in her head was nagging at her as she watched him sub-consciously lick his lips and his breathing hurrying up. She tried with all her will power not to listen to this voice growing louder all the time in her head until finally it shouted at her almost make her jump. It certainly made her bite her lip to hold back the tears. "He doesn't love you" it said "he only wants to have sex with you because you lead him on, you made yourself easy. A cheap slut. You wanted him so much you forgot what you wanted him for. You want him to love you not to just MAKE love to you."

It was Sakura's scream that drew them apart. Hinata was out the tent first even though she was furthest from the door. Anything to hide the mounting tears. She ran towards the scream a little through the woods tears streaking down her face as she went and the sound of Naruto's foot falls close behind. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she drew herself into position whilst running "byakugan" She poured her eyes through the woods looking for a glimpse of Sakura "over there" she pointed "she has two men surrounding her. One has her held back" Naruto sped up and streaked past Hinata. He was still in his boxers only and ran full pelt over the undergrowth and thorns with bare feet.

When Hinata finally caught up Sakura was sitting with her back to a tree looking scared. She grabbed Hinata's wrist as she went to run past to aid Naruto. Hinata looked down at sakura shocked "Hinata" she croaked in a scared unusually high-pitched voice. "Don't go there, please. Stay here. He's angry." Hinata looked at Sakura's face. She had never seen her this scared. She looked into the clearing and saw with her clans unique eyes a chakra shape so large and bright it almost blinded her. She shielded her eyes and took a step back. She had to save him. Before he went too far. Even if he didn't love her she loved him. She shook Sakura's hand from her wrist and ignored her call back screams as she continued the run towards Naruto's heavy shape.

Naruto stood in a small clearing heaving for breath completely and utterly. A huge red chakra seen even by a normal eye surrounded him. Although the bodies lay motionless around him, one of them in pieces, he still continued to glare at the trees as though daring one to move. The 3 tails of his enormous chakra swished violently as a breeze rustled the leaves. He turned slowly and fixed Hinata with a stare of his evil red eyes. Hinata knew she mustn't show fear, but still she stepped forward cautiously. She moved right up till she could feel the heat from his chakra. She stood for a while watching him as he span about checking the area, smelling it as Kiba would have done. He swivelled sharply in Hinata's direction and moved quickly closer to her. He sniffed around her making her sweat with fear and the heat radiating from him. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled under his breath slightly. She shut her eyes tight.

"Naruto-kun I, I… I don't know whether you can hear me still… or whether your out of control of your body completely. But…but.. I …. I… I LOVE YOU!" she breathed almost as heavily as him, as heavy as If she too had actually fought. But of course, she had. She had fought with herself to hide the truth for so long, why she had chosen this moment even she didn't know. It just felt right. She opened her eyes and felt the cool breeze on her cheek. She noticed the red glow dimming and watched Naruto's body relax and sway slightly. She rushed forwards and put a hand gently on the small of his back to steady him. He stumbled forwards on to her, his arm falling around her, behind her neck. His legs gave way.

Hinata held him up for a while before slowly collapsing to her knees under his weight. She laid him down on the ground and looked at him, his eyes were shut, he was dirty and is hair a mess. She moved quickly checking him over for cuts and bruises, luckily she had her medical pouch on her still which was small enough to carry everywhere in her pocket. She used the pouch of cream on his small cuts, reminding herself to replenish it back at camp. She was amazed at the healing speed of his ailments. She used a small antiseptic wet wipe to clean some of the grazed parts of his skin and his face. She slowly pushed his hair up out of his eyes and looked at him.

She played with his hair for a little while surprised as she had been before when she had undressed him how soft it was. This time she had time to play with it whilst Sakura calmed down a bit. She was playing with his hair (now pulling his bangs down into a natural position in-front of his face deciding this was definitely cuter) with her other hand she was softly stroking his stomach where the cursed seal mark had been moments before so dark… now slowly disappearing. A small smile flittered across his face. She brought up her hand from his mark and put it to his face (the other still in his hair) he squirmed slightly uncomfortable and she went to take her hand away from his face but he put his to hers to keep it there. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I could tell it was you." He stroked her hair which had fallen over her shoulder and hovering near his face. He breathed deeply and slowly tried to lift his head. "No Naruto-kun stay still just for a little while longer." She had given him the chance he wanted. She had let go of him momentarily which gave him the chance to grab her. He used all his remaining strength to pull her by her waist towards his body and throw her on top of himself. She melted into him once more almost instantly noticing how soft his body was and comfortable even though it was so toned.

She placed her head on his shoulder and he nuzzled her hair a little breathing in its scent. "Hinata-chan" he whispered she looked up at him as he smiled at her… he was falling into a deep sleep… "Hinata-chan… I …. I … I love you too." He smiled weakly at her and fell almost motionless into sleep, the only way you could tell he was alive was by the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Sakura helped Hinata carry Naruto back to the tents where they made him comfortable and sat around the fire themselves, not speaking for a very long time. Finally Sakura broke the silence. "H-Hinata-Chan… what happened?... are you ok?" Sakura's sensitive tone and blatant worrying in her voice made Hinata look up. Tears formed in her eyes once more as her mind forced her to think of those moments back in the tent where Naruto wanted her and she ran out the first opportunity she got.

Sakura whipped an arm around her as Hinata broke down and told Sakura all that happened. Was she meant to feel like this? Sakura decided seen as they had already told each other they liked each other (or as Hinata had said Naruto had declared his love for her) she thought the opportunity had arisen to tell both side of the story, she therefore told Hinata what Naruto had said to her in the woods that day. Hinata by the end of it was giggling, how could he seriously not have known it was him she had been talking about?

She felt slightly happier talking to sakura about it and Sakura seemed shocked at how far Naruto had actually got before they tensed up. "wow!" she exclaimed "you must really have a physical attraction to each other to react so well. I mean this was only like… day 1 or well evening 1." Hinata had to admit she felt like a different person. Having had now experienced kissing and feeling and the taste of someone else she felt more confident, and knowing he wanted her back made her feel sexy.

For the next few days Naruto slept. Sakura had said he would, "after releasing so much chakra he has to build more up. If he was Choji he would have basically starved himself to death in a few minutes, but because Naruto has this strong determination he seems to be able to just… well sleep it off." Hinata decided to make the most of the time whilst Naruto slept to alter a few of her cloths using the sewing kits. She decided to let Sakura be her "designer" and Hinata would fix them properly in there new altered state. She decided however to keep at least a few of her clothes in tact in case it got cold. It was 3 nights and two days before Naruto finally opened his eyes and stared blankly at the top of the canvas.


	7. The Girl on the Lake

Blinking a little in the bright light Naruto tried to get to grips of this new found power surging through his vains. He knew of the foxs power and he knew how to obtain it when needed but what had happened in the woods? He had heard Hinata from within the beast and forced himself through. What had happened in his bizarre dream? He lifted his hand to the ceiling and moved it about slowly, staring at it. He almost expected it to be a paw. He felt like he had discovered a new power in his sleep, he knew now what it was the fox could be controlled by… all he needed was a perfect excuse to practise.

Rustling outside the tent made him bring his hand down to the ground and try and prop himself up with it. His arm however turned to jelly when Hinata entered the tent supporting three large bowls. He couldn't help but recollect the last time Hinata had entered his tent. She smiled at him. "Breakfast, I made your favourite! I thought you would need a little food, you must be starving! You haven't eaten for three days." Naruto looked at Hinata still shocked. It was one thing for Hinata to enter the tent, another to bring him food, but… something was different completely. He liked whatever it was but he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"what? What you mean three days? I ate yesterday… I ate breakfast with you Sakura and Kiba before he left. I…" Hinata smiled at him as his stomach growled loudly. "Naruto, you've been asleep for three days." Naruto gasped "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!? WHATS HAPPENED ARE YOU OK? IS SAKURA OK? DID ANY MORE SOUND NINJAS COME. ILL KILL THE BARSTERDS!" "**NARUTO!**" Naruto looked at Hinata in shock. She could shout? He'd hardly ever heard her talk more than a whisper before. That's it. That's what was different. Hinata was talking to him. She wasn't blushing or stuttering or anything. "Naruto, me and sakura are fine." She spoke softly again now as she set out the bowls in front of Naruto ready for him to eat. "we have been attacked only once but Sakura took care of them and I helped to heal her afterwards." She smiled at Naurto. "Eat well, ill go tell Sakura you're awake." "But- Hinata I want to..talk…to…you" his sentence trailed off into nothing as she sped from the tent, obviously not wanting to share anymore then a catch up conversation.

Naruto felt confused, maybe she only said she loved him to make the demon fox leave… maybe she hadn't actually meant it. Then why did she come on to me so strongly before in the tent? Maybe she forgot it was me in here. Forgot Kiba had gone away and expected it to be him… no… wait a minute she knew it was me… she had my clothes.

Feeling he might as well eat before it went cold he scoffed all three bowls of ramen, which tasted delicious. He wished in a way he had savoured it more but he really wanted to talk to Hinata.

He finally put together enough energy to make it out of the tent. Sakura was lazing by the remains of the fire, not doing anything in particular, in fact she looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Sakura where's Hinata?" Sakura looked up at him and looked almost surprised to see him standing there. "huh? What? Er.. looking for food for tonight… er… yeh she asked me to check you over for any resounding damage." Naruto looked sceptically at Sakura. He raised his eyebrows at her and looked ponderingly at the woods. "Why can't Hinata check me over?" Sakura looked slightly amused but kept a bored face. "Cause im better medically trained and she's busy." Naruto finally agreed to let Sakura look him over and gave him a clean bill of health. It took longer than he wanted and he argued with her about Hinata's whereabouts. He finally set off to look for her in the usual haunts, the training spot, the lake, several battle spots and even a spot which contained more mushrooms and herbs than most. Finally he retired and returned to camp.

He found Sakura and Hinata talking together whilst Sakura read a magazine and Hinata was patching up some clothes. "Hinata, I've been looking for you everywhere.. I was wondering if we could talk." Hinata looked at Sakura first who gave her a quick glance then looked back at her magazine. Hinata smiled "Sure Naruto…. What's up?" "er… could we talk… in privet…?" Naruto blushed. Hinata felt sorry for him but at the same time she felt awkward. She didn't want to talk about what had happened in the tent. She realised Naruto must only want her for her body and no amount of Sakura trying to convince her otherwise was going to help. "Actually I have to talk to Sakura about something… er… do you mind Naruto-kun, waiting?" Hinata walked over to Sakura, hoisted her up and dragged her away into the woods.

Naruto waited until dinner time when the girls finally arrived back laughing about something. Hinata busied herself with the cooking and Sakura frowned over some scrolls. Naruto smelled the delicious cooking, it tasted twice as nice. "Hinata-Chan, you'll make a great wife someday….." oh fuck. What had he said. He always said it when he tasted Hinata's cooking. Did he mean it… would she make a great wife? Probably. But first things first he had to talk to her. He had to know once and for all. What it is she wanted from him, did she want love? Or …or… god no, Hinata wasn't like that, she wouldn't use him for sex. Then again… maybe she did like him… maybe… maybe she had been scared off by this beast inside of him.

Naruto stood up suddenly and walked away from the camp fire. He walked slowly into the woods, not knowing Hinata's eyes followed him. She watched him as he sat in the training grounds crying silently to himself. She wanted to comfort him and kiss him, but she was sure that's not what he wanted. She wasn't sure at all anymore.

Watching from afar a black haired stranger smirked slightly. Having successfully masked his chakra in all ways possible the stranger went undetected. He sat in a near by tree watching the situation with eyes that could see things others couldn't. they were similar to Hinata's eyes… but red with black shapes in them. He watched the blond haired young man crying silently. He looked closer and could see the boy talking to himself. He lip-read his prayer.

"Why was I cursed with this stupid fox? Dam you fox. You ruin everything. You destroyed my family my home. All my friend's families. You stopped me as a child having friends and now when im an adult and meant to be free from all this discrimination nonsense you appear and scare away the only girl I've ever truly loved. Dammit fox we could have been happy, she could have been my wife. But now I won't even get to hold her hand."

The black haired stranger frowned. He shook his head slightly and sat back into position on his tree branch. He would wait until tomorrow. He could never attack a man when he's down. All this fuss about Sakura not liking him. He could hardly believe he was still after her. It had been 5 years since he had left after all. Looked like his old team mate had gone soft though. He decided to sleep. It had been a long journey and he had only just arrived in time to see Naruto walk out on the camp. He settled down for the night making himself as comfortable as possible on the weathered tree.

"Look Hinata im sorry but I haven't slept in 24 hours or more. Your going to have to do night shift tonight. You have to talk to him sometime." With that Sakura stalked off into the tent.

Naruto came wandering slowly back to camp. His eyes were still slightly tinged red from crying. He saw Hinata on her own. Right that's it, he thought, im going to talk to her, explain about the fox, tell her how I feel and if she doesn't feel the same way ill have to bug her until she does. "Hey Hinata-Chan" Naruto walked the rest of the way to the camp fire, which was now burning high, with his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face. He sat down next to Hinata and smiled at her. "Hinata-Chan, I was…" Hinata stood up suddenly, so suddenly Naruto stood up too and looked around for a disturbance. By time he realised there was none Hinata was 10 feet away. "Hinata, I want to…" "Naruto-Kun, im going to train, goodnight."

Naruto felt sunken. Blown off again. He sat by the fire for what seemed to be hours staring endlessly into it. He didn't know whether he was meant to be on night duty or what. He decided seen as he had been asleep a long time, there was no point sleeping any more and if Hinata wanted to go sleep then he would finish the watch on his own. He stood up and decided to go for a walk. His walk lead him to his favourite place in this mission, one he hadn't thought about much since he discovered his liking for Hinata.

Peering out across the lake he could see disturbance in the water. He pulled a kunai blade out of his pouch in case, when suddenly rising out of the depths came the stunning girl whom he had encountered twice before in his life. Amazed by her beauty and elegance, he watched the girl dance and spin on the water. Something mesmerising about this technique…actually something familiar occurred to him. He had seen this technique before. Not just when watching this girl either. He racked his brain for a technique that used spinning.

Flashes of memory came flooding back to him, it suddenly all made sense. "Hinata?" he called out across the lake. The girl seemed absorbed in her dancing didn't hear. Naruto walked out to her across the water. He could almost see her this close. "Hinata?" he called again. This time the girl stopped and whirled round to look at him. It was too late. He caught her by the arms and looked straight into her eyes. "It was you… all this time and you never told me. I've been dreaming about you for nearly 5 years and I never realised." Hinata looked scared, she hadn't wanted this confrontation, and he had shocked her by coming so close, she had been so absorbed she hadn't even sensed his chakra or seen it with byakugan.

"Naruto… I… I…" "Hinata-Chan please listen to me. Please. I know I have this demon inside me but what you said to me… I … well I think I can control it now… I've always needed love to help me control it but no one was ever there for me. As a child no one loved me as a teenager no one loved me and now im an adult… when you said you loved me… and I love back… the fox… just… I can't explain it." "Your wrong." Hinata spoke barely over a whisper but her words had impact all the same. "Your wrong" she looked at him with fierce eyes, strong and determined "as a child your were loved, as a teenager you were loved and as an adult your still loved. I've loved you for so long and not been able to tell you how I feel. I watched you and learned from you. I admired you. But I was scared. Scared that you would never love me back." "Then why have you been avoiding me? Do you not love me now you've seen the beast inside me? I can't help having it there but if I could I would get rid of it for you Hinata. I cant explain, I… I.. I think I love you Hinata.

Hinata looked at her feet as tears fell from her face. "I still love you Naruto and I always will. I loved you always. And I knew about the fox… probably before you did… and I still loved you. I was so scared that you would never like me back. I thought you only said you loved me because you were tired and I had acted like… like I did…" she trailed of her sentence not knowing what to say. "Then I shall tell you Hinata. I shall tell you Hinata-Chan why it is I like Hinata-Chan." He smiled at her and all his thoughts about her over the last week came flooding over him "I respect Hinata, she has been shunned all her life and still strives to do better, and she is an excellent ninja who shouldn't lack self confidence, but does... She is a great cook and a great friend. She puts everyone else before herself, trying when all else fails at least to make those around her happy. She puts other people's feelings before her own. She is smart and pretty and beautiful and gorgeous and sexy and … and… she makes me smile. She makes my heart skip a beat when I see her. She smells wonderful, homely." He lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes. "shes an excellent dancer, and an excellent kisser…" he trailed off his sentence and moved forwards to kiss her lips.

He had learned quickly from their time in the tent together that Hinata like soft gentle kisses that lasted longer then they should. He had learned she liked her hair being stroked and played with gently when they kissed. She had learnt he liked to be in control, she had also learnt he liked being stroked, caressed.

This time it was Hinata who was naked and Naruto clothed. They kissed for countless hours on the lake until losing control slightly Hinata began to undress Naruto. Fumbling over the zip as she tried to tear his cloths off him. She stumbled slightly and lost all control of herself, including chakra control, which lead to Naruto swimming ashore with Hinata and laying her on the bank.

Hinata was shaking slightly and was still grabbing for Naruto to come closer. Still groping him. Kissing him. She nervously fiddled with his trousers until Naruto's hand came to hers and stopped her. She looked at him aghast. She wanted it so much but she wasn't ready… some how he knew that. "It's ok Hinata." He bent down and scooped her up in his arms he carried her towards the opposite side if the lake where her clothes were. "We have a long time to get there… don't rush it. Just let it happen." He smiled down at her. He was glad he had maintained self control. Last time they had got steamy he had acted like an animal… it was almost as if the fox had been egging him on. Not this time. He had this under control at last. It was true… love could conquer all.

AUTHORS NOTE: OK YES I KNOW SAPPY!!! But I like it so =P ^.^


	8. Short Hair Defence

Slowly opening his eyes he first felt a warmth through his body, it took him a little longer then usual to realise what it was. He was a perceptive ninja and after finally ridding of his new team he had been able to return to Konoha in peace. It was a shame they had all died if only Juugo hadn't gone berserk on them like that they might have all been able to return here, although maybe its for the best Karin never would have accepted him re-building the Uchia clan with another woman. He sighed and looked up through a gap in the branches of the tree he was sitting in. the sky was blue with only a few clouds, it was his favourite weather, the kind of weather you only would really see in Konoha and he would know better than anyone else having travelled so much around the countries. The warmth spread through him intensifying his good mood, this as the effect of home he had long since forgotten. If Naruto had stopped crying over Sakura he would fight him today. See if the rumours are true. Maybe he had grown.

The black-haired ninja looked down out of his tree, it must have been heading into late morning by now. He swung his legs over the edge of his branch and looked down. If he hadn't been using chakra to seal himself tight to the tree he would have fallen out.

There he was, crying so much to himself last night the blond haired ninja, bangs in front of his forehead, no jacket, the 1st's necklace around his neck and a pretty blue haired beauty wrapped up in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. She had obviously been pretending to sleep as she took the chance whilst he was close enough to grab his head and embrace him in long soft passionate kisses. Lying her down on the floor and placing himself over her but careful not to put any weight on her he propped himself on one arm and stroked her hair with the other hand. Their passionate kissing became stronger and they were just getting over board when a young girl, probably the same age but shorter, more petite in size and slim. Just how Sasuke liked them, her hair was longer than Sasuke liked though. A beam of light shone through the trees making Sasuke shield the light from his eyes with his hand, by time it had gone away all the camping trio were sitting around the camp fire having breakfast.

It wasn't until Naruto did something that anyone noticed a thing. Had Naruto not have done it, Sasuke would not have lost the element of surprise.

Sakura and Hinata were talking, Naruto now allowed to listen to their chats joining in. Hinata telling Sakura every detail of her night in the lake and the fireside afterwards. "No Sakura neither of us are ready so we decided the best thing to do is to wait" Naruto grinned at her, "ready when you are…" his grin turned into a cheeky smirk as she threw her arms around his neck and they started making out. "Please get a tent at least" sakura joked. Sakura tried several attempts to break it up before she stated sadly "I wish I had a boyfriend" Hinata sat up and looked at the sad look on Sakura's face. "Im sure he'll come back soon," she comforted her friend. "I cant believe Hinata had her first kiss before me." "Sakura seemed slightly depressed. "Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto have both had their first kisses before us." Naruto's face dropped as both the girls laughed. "wait a sec you two kissed at the camp fire last week" Naruto frowned at them "Doesn't count" "why not?" "just doesn't ok" Sakura put her fist up threateningly so Naruto backed off, inspiration hit Naruto. "Hey maybe this will cheer you up" "kage-a-bushin-no-jitsu" two Naruto's appeared they both performed the transformation technique so one looked like a small Naruto the other like a small Sasuke. "whats this?" Sakura questioned. Naruto took the stage front, "I present for your breakfast entertainment a one time and a one time only production, a re-enactment of my first kiss.

Using a log as a table the small Naruto jumped up and the small Sasuke got in place, glaring daggers at each other the small Naruto re-enacted getting pushed, the girls giggled like mad whilst Naruto stated in a lovey dovey voice. "I still remember those warm lips"

There was a sudden crash as something fell out of the tree just behind Naruto. On inspection it was a very shocked Sasuke. "Im going to KILL YOU" Naruto shocked into stupidness "it was a joke I swear think about it logically it was just me on me look" POOF POOF two Naruto's stood in the good guy pose. Hinata and Sakura crying with laughter thought this was all part of the show another clone to be the present Sasuke to come be mad.

Sasuke put his head in his hand "baka" he pulled out his sword and ran at Naruto who jumped and dodged. "I been waiting a long time for this moment" Naruto said cockily. Sasuke smiled "Me too" Sakura and Hinata were still laughing until Naruto was punched in the face and went flying through the bushes. Hinata ran to his side and Sakura sat frozen to the spot in sudden realisation. She whispered so no could hear her. Words stuck in her throat. "Your back"

Sasuke turned and smiled at her. She blushed. Naruto came out of the bushes. "Hinata" she stopped on her journey towards him. "Go sit with Sakura. Some fights have to be fought alone." Hinata understood. She kissed him on the cheek and went to sit and comfort Sakura who was still frozen to the spot.

"So, finally got over Sakura?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke's comment "yeah I eventually came to my senses" he stole a quick look at Hinata who smiled and blushed. "Im surprised, a Hyuuga as well… that's a high stakes she's got that your going to ruin" Sasuke smirked, Naruto tightened his grip on his kunai blade. "I suppose your using her in your dream to become Hokage? Or is she using you to get back at her family? All those years of being mistreated" Naruto ran at him so fast before Sasuke could dodge he had a kunai at his throat. "I love her and she loves me, leave her out of this or I will kill you." Sasuke smirked and jumped out of the way of immediate danger. "so baka-chan," he smirked getting a rise out of Naruto was so easy "ready to fight with all you have?"

Both ninjas stood their ground watching each other for the slightest sign of movement. Hinata activated her Byakugan so as to watch the fight properly. Even so you couldn't tell who moved first, just that they both jumped and started close range attacks with all the had. Naruto drew back and called an army of clones in which to distract Sasuke so he could land a rasengan hit on him.

On the floor with a graze on his cheek the real Naruto rubbed his face. "That was an obvious move Naruto; you use it in every fight. Now come at me seriously or I'll make you." Sasuke activated Sharingan.

Naruto clenched his fist and ran at him again with clones either side. Sasuke could tell although Naruto was angry he still wasn't at full potential. "Did I ever tell you Naruto? How I obtained Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto threw some blades at him which he dodged. "Apparently to obtain it you have to kill the person whom you share the biggest emotional connection with." Naruto's eyes turned red and claws started forming. "And guess what, you're still alive, so ask yourself." Sasuke hated doing this but he needed to get the rise out of Naruto to get him to fight at full potential to finally accomplish his task and get rid of his doubt. I know im stronger Sasuke thought, but this is to prove it to everyone else. "Was it my sensei Orochimaru or my REAL brother Itatchi?" Naruto's fighting style became more ferocious and wilder but Sasuke apparently still not happy took it too far. As Naruto threw a punch Sasuke caught it and spoke to him calmly. "and what will Hinata think when you lose to me? Maybe if she wants a real man she'll come with me" Not actually realising what he'd done Sasuke threw him off smirking. Naruto panting for breath looked up at Sasuke as chakra bubbles formed all around him, one tail followed by another followed by two more. Finally a 6th tail came. By now Naruto should be overtaken but hearing Hinata's voice cheering him on kept him in control. Sasuke seemed surprised he could control such power. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke almost as if he had teleported there. "We always fight better for the ones we love. So let me ask you this. What will happen when you find out your fan club is no more. And Sakura… well what if she changes her mind now you're here and available. What if she says no. no to you. No to your clan." Throwing punches and attacks at each other so fast no one could tell what was happening Sasuke resorts to the cursed mark. Both ninjas equally matched fighting to what seems the death. Sasuke giving it all he has and Naruto the same.

"NARUTO!" a scream from far below their fight breaks them apart mid-attack. Hinata and Sakura surrounded by sound ninja. One big filthy Sound ninja grabs Sakura by the arm. "Maybe little girl, we can play first before we kill you" he forces her into his arms and pushes him self against her. "my my how sweet, a little konuchi to call my own." He pushes her into a tree and grabs her hair from behind. With tears in her eyes and every ounce of will power she can muster she uses her kunai and cuts her hair. The words freezing her memory as she falls to the floor *(I heard Sasuke likes girls with long hair, so im growing mine)*

Naruto growls and rushes towards the man. Sasuke beats him there. The man is torn to shreds and dead in seconds. Although probably unneeded Hinata joins the fight with the sound ninja one by one they all collapse and die or are torn to shreds by Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke show mercy on the last few as Hinata treats Sakura for shock. "Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura cuddles her knees and looks at Hinata with wide eyes. "its all a dream right… all a dream…I..I.." Hinata pulled Sakura close and stroked her hair. "It's ok. He's back. It's ok now."

Naruto stood in the clearing watching the Sound ninja run for home. He turned around to Sasuke clearing himself of the last of the evidence of the cursed mark. Naruto's tails slowly disappear. "You have some hell of explaining to do, teme!" Naruto growled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto but walked over to Sakura and Hinata. He bent over them. "Go in the tent treat your wounds, give Sakura this." He pulled a small vial of medicine out of his weapons pouch and handed it to Hinata. She inspected it with her byakugan. She smelt it and looked up at Naruto "its ok. Its herbal it's to…" "Calm nerves" Naruto finished. Hinata looked at him questionably. "I recognise it, it's a simple concoction. I've made it before with the herbs I grow..." Naruto blushed admitting his great passion for gardening but Hinata looked admiringly at him and slowly moved her and Sakura into the tent.

"What's this about Sasuke?" Naruto glared at him from 10 feet away. "You come barging in here ruining our fun, mocking me, fighting me and then helping us kill our enemies? What's the story?" Sasuke sighed. "baka. Always have been always will be. There was something I had to do in my life. So I did it. I always intended to come back. I mocked you to get you to take our fight seriously. I wanted to see who was stronger. I believe we were equally matched. However I never really wanted to kill you and definitely didn't want to let Sakura get hurt. So I helped."

"So your coming back to Konoha?" Naruto's expression softened. "Yeah on my way there now thought I'd test your strength first though seems im actually a little out matched." Naruto looked at him sharply. "The rumours are you're a nine tails." Sasuke looked slightly disappointed. "But you only took out 6" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and grinned stupidly. "Ill re-match you later" Sasuke concluded.

Naruto grinned evilly "or maybe ill retire undefeated." Sasuke glared daggers at him. "You cant do that." "Can too" "cannot" "well I just did" "if you did ill kill you! And you can't stop me" "wanna bet"

The two young ninjas joined in a friendly spa where none of them took it seriously but enjoyed a company in each other they had long since forgotten. Sasuke happy to finally be rid of the fear of his brother out to seek revenge on any family he might create, knowing what really happened and settled in the knowledge that although Itatchi loved him he could never be the brother he wanted and Naruto was here like a brother, finally happy to be seen as an equal by Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped, panting and Naruto smiling did the same. "I have to go" Naruto stood up properly. "What? No you can't go we have a mission to complete" Sasuke picked up his belongs from his tree and jumped down. "Its not my mission ill meet you in Konoha im not going anywhere" Sasuke started to walk but Naruto stopped him in his tracks. "No" Sasuke looked taken back. "I promised Sakura a long time ago that I would be the one to bring you back to Konoha. I will not break my promise, I will not go back on my word no matter how hard or how long it takes, that is my way of the ninja. You will stay with us till this mission is over and return with us." Sasuke looked at Naruto, eye to eye they were about the same height, Naruto maybe slightly taller. "Says who?"

"I think you owe us that much" Sasuke softened, the light voice of which he'd thought so much of in the past month finally materialised in his new reality. "Ok. I'll stay."

Hinata rushed to Naruto to check him over for injuries. He held her in his arms. "Im sorry to put you through this Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at his face sadly, she wasn't sorry at all as long as she had him the whole world could explode and she wouldn't care. The only selfish thing she had ever thought.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as an awkward silence befell them. Neither knew what to say. Sakura played with her hair as tears filled her eyes again. "It will take ages to grow again," Sasuke looked at her smile creeping across his face. "I prefer girls with short hair."


	9. Dreaming and Home

As she lay there, Hinata's dreams all came true as Naruto put his warm, strong arm around her and pulled a blanket over them both. He pulled her close and gave her a small squeeze as he smelt her hair and a kissed on her gently on her head. Hinata felt her cheeks go warm but snuggled in close.

As the fire roared and flickered Hinata could feel herself drifting off, she wanted to stay awake and savoir this moment forever. As Naruto's rhythmic breathing slowed down and became deeper she let her eyes open just for a second to see the smile on his face. Her own eyes started closing without her will. Forcing them open once more determined to keep this moment alive she succumbed to the comfort of her loved ones body and melted into sleep.

Sasuke watched intently as Hinata gave up hope of staying awake. He smiled slightly to know his friend was truly happy. He watched them from the other side of the fire as they both breathed heavily and smiled in their sleep.

"Lets walk" Sasuke didn't jump at the sudden sound, he didn't even blink. He breathed out slowly and stood up. He looked her straight in the eye before she turned to lead the way. His mind racing with what he would tell her and how he would tell it. Would she forgive him for running out on the village all those years ago. For nearly killing Naruto… twice. Would she forgive him for running out on her like he did.

Walking slowly, and steadily she breathed deeply to herself. Count backwards from 10..10…9….8… (*INNER SAKURA*)(IM WITH SASUKE WOOHOO) Sakura smiled and held her hand to her cheeks to cool them down so Sasuke wouldn't see her blushing. Deciding to herself not to go too far away from camp encase of attack she progressively made her way to the lake. Close enough to be of help if it was needed but plenty far away so as not to be overheard.

Sakura pulled and pushed at the grass with her feet in the same spot. Both thinking about what to say to the other, and after what seemed to Sasuke as an eternity of contemplating she finally found a place to sit. With her back up against a large oak tree she flipped her now short pink bangs out of her face. "I like your hair better short." Sasuke broke the long awkward silence, feeling a little more relaxed with himself for doing so but trying hard not to show any feeling or emotion on the outside. Cool and collective, let Sakura call the shots here, it's safer. Sakura looked across at him, his dark bangs covering his face as he looked down at the grass. Not caring. Not feeling. If only she could feel like that, her feelings were so mixed and confused she felt like screaming. For now she would just go with it, see what happened. "I decided to get girls off my back at the academy to tell someone I liked long hair, all the girls started growing their hair. Therefore I was un-attracted to all of them. It made concentrating on my work easier. I was young and stupid, it didn't take much for me to go off people but took me a long time to form bonds with people. when you and Ino cut your hair I realised something. I still didn't like Ino but I found myself starting to well... like **you**. But I had something I had to do before I could do anything else in my life. So I left to become stronger and fulfil that dream."

Sakura sat there in silence, tears welling in her eyes at the anger she had for him leaving, but as he went on her heart softened and the tears that fell down her face where those of sadness for him. She felt all his pain in her heart. She continued listening with the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. A story she had never heard before all about his side, what he went through, how he felt leaving her the way he did that night. She listened as he admitted to being young, foolish. She listened to his regrets and a lot of things she never even knew about his brother. She felt sad for him and angry at herself for not being there and not ever stopping to think about his side of events (*INNER SAKURA*)(BUT HE ADMITED LIKING ME AND NOT INO … HAHAHAHA INO PIG) She smiled secretly to herself.

Sasuke brought his knees up to meet his head and buried himself in them. "You know I hate being strong. Always cool calm and collective, I cried when I found out my clan was dead since then I cried when I killed the last of them. Now there's only me and I feel I have to be strong." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke as tears fell from his dark eyes. For hours they stayed wrapped up I each others arms crying for the dark moments Sasuke had in his life and the pain he had made others feel. She cried away her anger for him as she held him like a child, she stroked his hair, all her fears and emotions slowly melting away. except the one. one which had and would always be with her.

She knew in her heart if she waited for him he would come back. Her Sasuke forever and ever. She smiled as her own crying subsided and he continued. She lovingly played with his hair to soothe him and to satisfy her own urges of always wanting to do so.

Sasuke slowly stopped crying and breathed heavily for a while, when he finally looked up, his face was about an inch away from Sakura's. He hadn't been this close to her since that fateful night he left. The woods stood still, no noise, no smell, nothing but them looking at each other and feeling as though the whole world must be able to hear their hearts beating.

Closer he came. His eyes are so deep and dark.

Closer. His breath warm.

Closer.

His lips soft. Slowly kissing her like he could read her mind. He gently stroked her face and hair.

He broke away and stared at her. Her amazing green eyes reading his. Drinking in his every detail. Sakura pinched herself. Even if it was a dream hell im going to make the most of it.

She pushed Sasuke over and laid on top of him. Her chest against his her legs wrapped around his. She forced herself upon him kissing him madly like she does in every dream like this. His hands slowly make their way up her thighs and he squeeze her bum gently. His hands continue upwards and feel her tiny defined waist and then slowly up to her arms.

She lets out a small gasp as she feels something hard beneath her.

Sasuke rolls her over so she's on her back. He leans over so his body weight is focused on his arms and none on her. he kisses her lips. Her face.

He moves lower.

Her neck. Her shoulders.

He slowly raises his hands up her waist pulling her top up with it and admiring her body and skin so close to his lips. Sakura follows suit pulling his top off, feeling his toned muscles as she does breathing in as each ripple makes her fingers tingle. Still kissing and semi-dressed they feel each others bodies madly not wanting to miss a single inch of skin encase they wake up.

Moving lower he kisses her breasts and gently sucks her nipples, teasing them by licking them until she lets out a soft moan of pleasure. He slowly moves down her body kissing her stomach and her sides, licking her skin just to taste her. He slowly removes her skirt and leggings until she's lying in the soft grass surrounded by her own clothes but completely naked.

She slowly unties his belt fumbling a bit out of nerves. He rests his hands on hers. "We don't have to if you don't want to… if our not ready" his stare relaxes her. She pulls his head close and whispers seductively in his ear "im ready" she bites her bottom lip and moans seductively for no reason other then to tease him and send him over the edge. It works; he fumbles with his belt and strips completely.

Under the moon light two naked bodies merge into one for the very first time. As Sasuke slowly guides himself in he can tell she's ready. Her sweet moist juices surround his manhood enveloping him with seductive rage. As he guides himself deeper he can feel her tense, the indescribable feeling of being a part of her. She screws up her face as the pain sears her body, not just the part that's being opened but her chest as her breath is caught up. Few motions back and forth bring more juices spread across the surface, it becomes lighter and free from pain as she feels a new sensation spread throughout her body, her breath still caught in her chest she pushes her self to him as he thrusts into her. Making small moaning noises from pleasure of this new experience she clutches at his back trying to force him deeper inside of her. Wanting more. He begins thrusting faster and harder his face screwed up in concentration and elation, the faster and harder he goes the more often and louder she moans she pulls him in as deep as she can, she inhales the air and holds it in her lungs letting it escape in a final moan of pleasure as she feels her self tightening around his manhood a few more thrusts and he lunges deeper into her and holds it his face screwed up in pleasure as she lays on the cool grass panting for air she feels his orgasm inside of her.

Darkness and cool air stung his hot flushed face as he rolled sideways to face the woman he had just been on top of. "Arigato Sakura-chan" he kissed her cheeks and her lips softly "no. arigato Sasuke-kun" he smiled at her glowing face as she sidled up closer to him.

Lying next to each other in the moonlight naked and sweating. Sakura cuddled into Sasuke. "If this is a dream, it would be kinder for someone to kill me in my sleep." Sakura smiled nuzzling into him further and listening to his heart beating hard against his chest and his breathing slow down.

Slowly they fell asleep.

"What the hell was that?" Hinata jumped to attention at Naruto's voice looking around the vicinity wildly for the huge chakra surge they had just felt. It had been so big it had woken them up from their deep sleep. Spinning round madly around looking for an enemy; she gasped, span around and landed in Naruto's arms covering her eyes and releasing her byakugan. "What was it? Who was it? Where are they? What's going on?" Naruto looked at her concerned, she looked up at him her face worried and disgusted. "What's happened" Hinata shut her eyes and shook her head to get the image away. "You don't want to know, let's just say it's not an enemy in fact to be precise its two friends, they're… just… catching up" she shook the image from her head again and Naruto grinned pervertidly. "They don't waste time do they" Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled slightly. They both laid back down.

Although it had been daylight when they had fallen asleep it was now dark and the only lights were the fire in front of them and the moonlight. Hinata put her head on Naruto's chest hearing his heart beating, just hearing that sound comforted Hinata. Knowing he was alive and so close. Naruto pulled her close and wrapped the blankets back around them. Hinata looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Naruto Kun, I love you, you don't know how long I've waited to tell you. I was five when I first saw you. You were running away from some guard ninjas laughing. I was eight when I first realised how I felt for you. I watched you. When you thought you were alone and no one was around; training until nightfall, crying in the woods, I longed to hold you to comfort you. I loved you when no one else would look at you.

I knew of the beast.

I asked my father when I was 6 years old why no one went near you and why you had no parents. Although it was meant to be a secret my father saw I had interest in you and thought it would put me off by telling me. Instead I looked up everything I could about you and the nine tails. I realised you didn't choose it or want it. You didn't even know about it yourself. And then came graduation I watched you as you didn't graduate and then when you did the next day. I watched as you came and left for missions… and then it happened. You grew stronger… and I didn't. When I got placed against Neji you cheered me on. My love for you grew so much. I remember you seeing me on the lake for the first time. I should have told you then but I didn't, all those times I fainted and blushed and looked away…"she trailed off

Naruto looked at Hinata admiringly, of all the people he had ever met she was the sweetest kindest most caring person he had ever come across, and to think she felt that much for him. No one had ever felt for him like that. Ever.

"I remember the chunin exams." Hinata looked back up at Naruto, an almost scared look on her face. Naruto smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back. "You gave me your herbal medicine even though I wasn't on you team. Sakura never gave me anything and I was on her team. I look on it now and Sakura was too… strung up and stressed all the time. She never loved, accepted, believed or really understood me, not like you" he kissed her cheek and she smiled and blushed more deeply.

"I never told you how I felt. I wanted you to be happy more than anything else in the world even if that meant you being with someone else." She looked away saddened, heart broken just thinking of him with someone else. "But im not and im not going to be. I love you Hinata-Chan." He cuddled her close, both smiling as they drifted back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Naruto looked back at Hinata after giving her a kiss on the cheek he saw Hinata pinch herself. He was surprised her delicate skin didn't bruise easily; it wasn't even red from pinching herself constantly in the same spot. He was used to this now having been slightly concerned about it when he first noticed. He now took habit of doing it himself. He smiled and turned back to Sasuke whom he was training with. Sakura who had just noticed Hinata's new strange obsession was slightly startled "Hinata what are you doing?" Hinata jumped at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts and at the touch of Sakura's hand on her arm. Hinata smiled. "Nothing im ok… it's just… it all seems like a dream and I keep pinching myself to make sure im not just going to wake up." Sakura smiled and pinched herself as well just encase.

To keep themselves busy they all took to training each other in the hope they could all learn new techniques. Some were very successful others not so much. Sakura decided one day to them all medical techniques. This went down well with Hinata she seemed to have a real talent for it, Sasuke even did ok. However, Naruto although he seemed to have a real flair for mixing antidotes and herbal medicines (strangely enough due to him knowing what the herbs names where and what they did, he also surprised Sakura by knowing most of the names of the flowers in the area) apart from that he managed to break most of Sasuke's limbs while trying to heal others and to Sakura's amazement actually managed to break his own wrist trying to heal a frog which he had summoned.

Sakura also tried to teach them her strength technique and her earth element. It turned out her strength was unique and could not be taught however Hinata was the only one to pick up the Earth Technique after much hard training.

Hinata felt Sakura had helped her so much she decided that night to try and teach her something. So the next day Hinata helped them all at training. She felt sad that Sakura couldn't pick up the Water element technique but felt happy Naruto was getting the hang of it. She treated them all to a show spectacular of dancing and water techniques including her clans unique abilities which she couldn't teach other people.

Naruto and Sasuke got into the spirit of teaching by trying to teach the others their own techniques. Naruto was trying to teach his rasengan. But instead confused them all so he tried teaching them wind element but again ended up confusing them he was feeling so down near the end Hinata tried cheering him up and reminded him that he still hadn't taught them shadow clone technique. So when they all picked up at least one shadow clone Naruto was over the moon. Sasuke taught them all successfully speed and throwing, he even taught Naruto a little sword play.

"All agreed" they chanted as they had votes as to who did what for the rest of the mission. "I don't think it likely we be attacked again so we might as well all sleep at night, just be on edge though jus encase."

"Since when did Sasuke become leader?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke who had just decided almost everything, including to Naruto's despair that he would be duty to get water from the lake although it was worth it as they had all agreed Hinata who was the best cook should be in charge of cooking every night. And Sakura medical needs and Sasuke was fire lighting. "Since I am leader and made him in charge" Sakura poked her tongue out at Naruto. Just as they started arguing a small bird dropped a letter right on Sakura's lap. She opened it and read it, eyes widening. "They found Kakashi; he apparently followed and captured a whole group of them but didn't tell anyone where he was going. He apparently had no idea anyone was looking for him. Kiba's safe too, turned up at the village 2 hours after Kakashi panicking that there were 15 sound ninja here who had been torturing Kakashi, they calmed him down and told him it was Kakashi torturing 15 sound ninja. Kiba's ok now he wanted to come back but…" Hinata looked up from cooking fearing for her team mate, Naruto saw her face, so caring. His heart felt like lead was it possible she felt more for Kiba.

Sasuke saw everything and neutralised the situation before it started. "Hinata are you ok? Sakura." Sakura looked up face still shocked. "Kiba's ok right your making Hinata worry. They are team mates remember, you and Naruto know how it feels to lose a team mate don't make her worry." Sakura looked at Hinata's worried face "hai hai, sorry Hinata Kiba's fine its just… we're to go back tomorrow… all of us" Naruto felt stupid of course she was worried he was a team mate, just to feel more secure though he pulled her into a hug and felt her melt in his arms and pinch herself.

"damn, I haven't done any paper work Shizunne's going to punish me. Tsunade will stand up for me though… Maybe I can get most of it done tonight." Sasuke saw her conflict, she looked so worried, he stood up and walked behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged her neck; he felt himself being turned on and slowly planted gentle kisses down her neck. Hinata looked up at Naruto and he rolled his eyes. They both knew no work was getting done tonight. Sure enough within minutes Sasuke and Sakura had progressed into a tent together.

Naruto sat down and Hinata carried on with her cooking smiling every time she heard Sakura giggle or scream playfully noticing how the tones dropped with each passing minute. Naruto who was usually asleep by time they started wasn't used to hearing these sounds. He looked up at the sky which was slowly turning dusky pink and orange, determined not to look at the tent. The sky was turning his favourite colour although he didn't need it anymore for his own little place in the sun not now he had Hinata. (Authors note – yes a pun on the name I sorry couldn't resist) There was a gasp and a soft moan from the tent which disturbed Naruto's thoughts. He imagined Hinata making noises like this, like when she was sleeping by the camp fire at the beginning of the trip. He felt an erection starting to form. (*think about something else must think of something else*) the noises from the tent started getting heavier so Naruto couldn't ignore them. His erection fully pledged and raring to go. This isn't fair he thought to himself. He looked at Hinata who was so busy with the food it didn't seem to be bothering her at all. However she did looked rather red. Naruto tried covering his ears but it didn't work. (*relax relax relax*) Sakura started moaning even more. Naruto stood up walked over to Hinata and put his arms around her, she turned around to face him.

Face to face, Hinata's face was defiantly red and hot. Naruto kissed her greedily and pushed her against the nearest tree. Hinata felt a surge of heat throughout her body and pulled Naruto closer to herself. Kissing so passionately Hinata dropped the spoon she had been holding to stir the food. The noise made Naruto pull away and Hinata stared at him shocked and breathing heavily. "i…im sorry Hinata" Naruto looked down and studied the floor he wanted to take her so badly but knew he mustn't she wasn't ready. Hinata kissed him gently on the cheek to let him know it was ok. "its ok, I think they finished now anyway" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, Hinata knew he couldn't help it, he was male after all, she would have been worried if he had just phased it out.

Sakura's flustered face and messed up hair came out 5 minutes later, she quietly walked over to Hinata and spoke softly almost as if she were embarrassed "is dinner almost done" Hinata smiled "hai, almost" Sasuke followed her out pulling his shirt on as he came out, he walked over to her gave her a kiss and hugged her from behind. Naruto watched Sakura go red, "im going to help Hinata with the coking seen as it's our last night." She walked away and busied herself with Hinata.

Sasuke shrugged and sat next to Naruto, shirt still undone and hands behind his head Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. He shut his eyes and faced the sky. Naruto looked at him half admiringly. Sasuke who could sense this opened one eye and looked at him. Naruto faced away embarrassed. Sasuke looked up seriously and looked at Hinata who looked away from him red faced.

Naruto turned around and Sasuke's face was inches from his. "you haven't done it yet have you?" Naruto turned bright red. "Sharingan" "huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke a little confused as the whole woods disappeared and became the place where he and Sasuke fought so many years ago. Him and Sasuke stood on logs facing each other as two large stone monuments of the first and his rival stood facing each other a huge waterfall between them. "what the hell!?" "Its ok," Sasuke was next to him, "we are in my Sharingan, a privet place no one can enter but me and who I choose. Here we cannot be overheard. So… you haven't…" "no…no I haven't yet. She's not ready ill do it in my own time." Sasuke looked at Naruto "well if you dont want any help.." "I didn't … I didn't say that." Sasuke smirked.

"Time to revive those two I think" Sakura smiled. "Release" Naruto came to looking rather dazed and confused, he looked across at Sasuke, sitting upright cool and collected. "But what if she…" Naruto broke off smelling the air and looking around. "Is this another…?" Sasuke shock his head "baka"

"While you two were away" Sakura threw Sasuke a scathing look "me and Hinata decided there's no use walking in the dark. We will stay here one more night and return in the morning." Hinata walked to Naruto a bowel of food in her arms passed it to Naruto, took one herself and sat beside him. Naruto looked over at Sasuke for help. "ask me later." Naruto smiled at Hinata and began eating his meal. "wow! Did you make this Hinata?" Hinata blushed she always loved getting compliments off Naruto "Sakura helped" she admitted "you'll make a good wife Hinata." Hinata turned a deeper shade of red and Naruto blushed, he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek "arigato Hinata-chan"

Sometime after dinner they all sat around the fire, they laughed and joked. They exchanged stories most of Naruto's Hinata already knew but she didn't quite realise how much he liked gardening. When she told him how she liked flower pressing they connected on a whole different level talking like best friends until Sakura and Sasuke interrupted them, laughing at their shared passion and enthusiasm for one subject.

"I wish this could last forever" Hinata sighed, she looked up at Naruto with a small sad smile. "Its going to be so hard coming back to the village and having to tell father, I know he won't accept it and I will probably be chucked out." Naruto held her close. "We'll talk to him together if you want?" Hinata shock her head. "No this is something I need to do alone. I told you how I feel. How hard will it be telling my father?" She smiled at him. "Well you can always live with me if all else fails." He winked at her and she blushed.

"What about me?" Sasuke declared and made them look up. "Oh its ok Sasuke-chan ill tell them I captured you, you won't be interrogated too much" Naruto grinned evilly. Sakura threw something at him, "it'll be ok, Tsunade is a really good Hokage I know you never really got a chance to meet her but she taught me everything I know about medicine and close combat. Sasuke looked at sakura sceptically if Tsunade taught Sakura everything she knows about close combat and medicine she might be one to look out for.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked deeply into her eyes as she stared back at him in answer "when we get back. Will you go on a proper date with me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who winked "wha-" sakura interrupted but never finished cause Sasuke kissed her "us too?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke "hai" Sasuke looked at Naruto and Hinata who were kissing. "wanna make it a double?" Naruto looked at Hinata but didn't look away from her to answer Sasuke's question "yeah sure, but not the first one. The first date I want to be alone to get to know Hinata properly." He finished his sentence by continuing their kiss.

Naruto barely felt as if he had shut his eyes when he was opening them again and beginning to pack up. He wanted this mission to carry on, he half wished sound had not signed a peace treaty. He remembered his reluctance to go on the mission in the first place. Well he was half right, apart from a few pointless battles, meeting up with Sasuke and getting together with Hinata he had done nothing for the village here and might as well stayed home to help. Naruto kept looking at the time but the longer he wanted to stay the faster time went. Before he knew it through the trees was Konoha.


	10. The Realisation of Love and War

As it got closer Sasuke realised not much had changed since he left in fact things looked worse. He looked around as they entered the gates, remains of where explosive tags had been were visible. "wow! They've worked hard, its looking a lot better than it was when we left" Naruto and Hinata agreed with Sakura.

So this was better? Itatchi was right Sasuke could never understand or comprehend the aspects of war. This was a small war. Itatchi had to try and comprehend a world war at the age of 5. (*this is for you itatchi*) he thought to himself as he put his arm around Sakura.

As Sasuke looked around he felt he recognised faces amongst the crowd, no one important just familiar faces. They walked slowly through the village watching people hard and happy at work. Some mourning lost loved ones. Some standing talking and rushed whispers became quicker as Sasuke walked by. People pointing at Hinata holding hands with Naruto. Sasuke gathered they had got together on the mission and no-one knew yet. Hinata and Naruto however were so used to being together wondered why people kept pointing at them.

Sakura looked around the devastation, eyes like a hawk. Every girl of Sasuke's old fan club watched in awe and envy in their eyes as she walked past her now short hair and Sasuke's arm around her shoulders. She watched the girls and Sasuke intently encase he happened to show any interest at all keeping sure eye on those with short hair, Sasuke however seemed more interested in the scenery and the devastation.

They made their way slowly to the Hokage's office but before they went in Naruto stopped them all and grinned evilly. "I have an idea" he pulled them close and whispered they all grinned, laughed, agreed and jumped off in different directions.

"Enter"

Tsunade looked up to see Naruto enter with Sakura arm in arm and Hinata enter looking rather upset behind them. Tsunade looked at them sternly and they lined up immediately. Tsunade looked at the poor young blue haired girl before her. So full of hopes of a mission with Naruto and he comes home with someone else. Sakura of all people. Saving herself for Sasuke for so long. Tsunade sighed. "Glad to see you all back alive but where's Sasuke?" they looked at each other shocked for a seconded "there was a battle to the death… Naruto won" Sakura looked down at her feet then looked up and smiled at Naruto "im glad!" Naruto grinned and gave Tsunade the good guy pose. Tsunade stood there struck dumb. What happened to her best ninja out there. "what the hell happened?" she yelled at Sakura, Sakura looked around for help so Tsunade turned on Hinata "Hinata please tell me what happened in your view" Hinata looked scared at being directly addressed "um…um…n-n-na-ru-naruto he…um…um…he…Sakura…we…they" she broke down into tears. Tsunade held her head in her hand. "Give me a straight answer some one what happened?" Naruto grinned pervertidly and scooted up closely to Tsunade "do you really want to know?" Tsunade punched Naruto in the face but before she could yell at him he turned into a puff of smoke "shadow clone?" she turned to the others as they all disappeared in smoke "all shadow clones?"

Tsunade turned round and sitting in her chair was Naruto "I could get used to this" he had his hands behind his head and legs crossed, wearing the Hokage ceremonial hat. "WHAT THE HELL.." Naruto grinned "now now granny-Tsunade I have a friend to introduce you to." Tsunade looked at him confused "why do you call her granny? She looks young enough" she turned behind her was Sasuke. Just how she had imagined him. Dark Uchia eyes and hair, Tall slim build. "you haven't seen her without that youth technique…" Sakura climbed in the window before Tsunade could get to Naruto. She placed a report in Tsunade's hand. Tsunade threw it on the desk amongst a massive pile of papers. She put her head in her hand. "so where's Hinata?" she saw a flash of blue hair and Hinata swung down off a pipe directly in front of her she smiled a sweet smile "present" she played as if answering a teacher taking register only upside down still. Tsunade was slightly taken back at seeing Hinata so close and… so open. They all lined up laughing. Tsunade sat down and poured herself sake. She downed it and poured herself another. "Now" she looked up at the team who were by no means interested in her. Naruto and Hinata were looking at the only potted plant in her office while Sasuke and Sakura were starting to get heavy whilst kissing. "ATTENTION NOW" they all snapped back to their stances. "I want to know what happened." Naruto looked at Sasuke they both smiled. "The long or short version?" Tsunade downed her sake and poured another cup. "Short ill read it in detail in the report" Naruto grinned… "Can I Sakura?" Sakura sighed it'll be quicker for all of us if you do." "Woo. Ok ready… we went. We got attacked lee came back Kiba came back we got attacked again. Me and Hinata got together. Sasuke came we fought I kicked his ass but then we joined forces to kick sound ninja butt. Him and Sakura got together and now we're back. Oh yeah we might all know the shadow clone technique…" Tsunade looked up they all waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke"

In the village three Naruto's helping fix a shop and the real Naruto unpacking in his home looked up and smiled as they heard their name being called out across the village by a very angry Tsunade. Ill go see her after I unpack he thought to himself. I wonder how Hinata's doing with her father. He smiled happily to himself knowing he would see her later for their very first date. He had his clones helping fix the ramen shop as he was unpacking and tiding the flat… if all went well…his heart nervously beat against his chest.

A few long hours later in Tsunade's office Naruto was getting an earful about responsibility and how a ninja and a man should behave. "Does it matter, we didn't do anything out there anyway, I mean im not complaining because of being out there I came to realise how I really feel and now im with Hinata but I was right in saying in the first place apart from a few attacks we would have been better off here." Tsunade put the empty bottle of sake in the cupboard of her desk, her cheeks were red and she felt tired. "Naruto we signed a peace treaty at my terms with more than I could ever wish for from the sound village and do you know what their new leader said to me?" Naruto looked at her indifferently. "he said – I hope if there is anything more we can do or help you with you will not hesitate to ask, I am one of the few who survived when we were ordered to lead a surprise attack. We thought we had two females unarmed. Before I knew it I was running for my life as my friends around me were torn apart by an Uchia and the demon fox. If I had known Konoha had a way of controlling the beast I never would have attacked." Naruto looked shocked, well at least he knew how she knew that Sasuke had come during their mission. "Naruto it is because you and Sasuke we have managed to win this war." Tsunade looked at him, however angry she got with him she admired him. "You've made me proud Naruto. Now go don't keep Hinata waiting." Naruto smiled and sped out the room.

Not looking where he was going Naruto bumped into Shikamaru and fell backwards. "Ow." Shikamaru still stood absolutely still "watch where you're going Naruto, what's the hurry?" Shikamaru held out his hand and helped Naruto up. "Im running late, im on a date." Naruto grinned "woman are troublesome, Temari is always on at me about getting married, I told her ok and now she's even worse all wedding plans. Not sure if Garra likes it too much either but at least he agrees with me. His sister's nuts. You and sakura finally hook up?" Naruto pulled a disgusted face "eww no way, anyway she's with Sasuke I got a date with Hinata. See ya" Watching the blonde ninja run off happily Shikamaru smiled. If there was one game he would never get the hang of it was love. "Well I didn't see that one coming did you Sai?" Sai whom Naruto had failed to notice during the whole conversation smiled "yes. I did. I noticed it 2 years ago during my first mission with both of them. Did he really not see me here?" Shikamaru didn't look bothered "no he didn't see you, how you know so much about relationships and people?" Sai smiled "I read it in a book. You mentioned weddings, Ino and I are doing that, I cant find any books on weddings… whats it like?" Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and walked off "don't say that word in front of me again. I have enough on my plate as it is."

Naruto paced his small flat rearranging belongings and furniture. He kept glancing at himself in the mirror, to double check he had nothing in his teeth and that his shirt looked ok. Three clothes changes later he wore what he always wore but with his jacket undone and a black t-shirt. He checked the time. Still an hour to go. He checked the plants which had survived his mission and the war and took his sweet time watering them and tending to them. He checked the time again. "what! Its only been 10 minutes!" he moaned to himself. Maybe he should go early.

As the sun set over Konoha, the streets were quite. The people who were not already at home resting were working the night shifts in the few restaurants and bars which were now fixed enough to open.

Wandereding the streets. Walking slowly and silently. He didn't look much… much of anything. He didn't look amazingly strong or handsome or intelligent. He looked like fun… or trouble. Luckily everyone he passed in Konoha knew him, they smiled and waved as he passed.

As the blond haired wanderer walked down a solitary street he sensed something different, he stopped and looked around. He knew something was wrong. Something he had felt everyday before whilst walking the streets. It was gone. The friendly stare. It was gone. Memory's flashed in his mind (*I saw you when no one was there, when you thought you were on your own*) Hinata… she wasn't watching, probably just getting ready…no something else was wrong.

Naruto ran down towards the Hyuuga complex very vaguely catching hellos from people as he went, he saw Sakura scaring off some girls away from Sasuke, he saw Choji coming out of a training ground (had he lost weight) Shikamaru being shown several scrolls by Temari he saw Shino being pestered by a small girl and him wrapping her in bugs and walking away the bugged girl following him. He caught his breath outside the complex and knocked on Hinata's house door.

A man with similar eyes to Hinata's opened the door. He was aged, a slight tan and wrinkles around his face. Laughter lines this man had not he was always stern and serious. His long dark hair tied back wearing a long white gown which went all the way down to his ankles. Naruto looked into those familiar eyes but found no warmth that Hinata gave him. "Is Hinata home?" Hinata's father Haishi who had opened the door stared at Naruto. "She is. But she wishes not to see you. Go"

Naruto stood rooted to the spot what did he mean, they had a date; maybe it was his way of telling Naruto he didn't approve. Haishi went to close the door. "Can I speak to her?" Haishi looked at him as if he had dared talk to him when he had already laid the law. "She does not want to now go" The one thing Naruto and Haishi had in common was their stubbornness.

"But…" Haishi turned so he was inches from Naruto's face "let me tell you boy, Hinata came home and told me all about your adventures in the forest. I thank you for looking after her for me and making her so open and strong. However she felt it was time to move on. You will see here." Haishi took a scroll out from under his robes and held it in front of Naruto "this is an agreement of marriage between herself a boy she met today in the Hyuuga clan. Her and Hikari are to be married next month." As Haishi started to close the door Naruto's heart was sinking his last elated thought came tumbling out of his mouth before he could hold himself "But…I love her"

Hashi smirked "in life we make sacrifices so the ones we love can but be happy and safe even if it means our happiness is the sacrifice." Naruto could have imagined it but Haishi looked sad. for a small second he might even have looked sympathetic. But then he was himself again "Hinata is happy, her and Hikari are to be Hyuuga leaders one day" He looked at Naruto one more time and added "she was so happy when Hikari agreed to marry her she kept pinching her arm all day as if it might be a dream."

The door closed and as if to sympathise with him thunder came rolling in overhead and rain tipped over the entire village. The lone blonde haired stranger walked slowly down the solitary street, alone. Always alone. And Heartbroken.

Hey really sorry it took so long to update the story but hey, lots to think about now!! Do comment (be nice… lol) will be working on the next chapters over the next few days so hopefully be a completed story by the weekend (I know how frustrating it is to read in-complete stories and wait 4EVA to finish them.) Well thank you for reading so far, stay tuned for: Chapter 11 – First dates, other Firsts…


End file.
